Reverse Effect
by OrbitingTheSun
Summary: AU In a place where good and evil have switched sides, Heroes have become villains and villains have become heroes. Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Reverse effect

**In a parallel universe what if the bad guys where the good guys and the good guys were the bad guys? Not only have the roles of heroes and villains been switched, but the entire mass effect universe. This fanfic is inspired by Crisis on two earths and College Fools Renegade reinterpretations.**

Prologue

The cull had ended, and the great angels were returning to their home in deep space. They traveled by the hundreds of thousands clad in white armor. The soft blue light that emanated from them gave them a graceful appearance as they glided through space. Two of these massive sentient ships began to converse.

"I do not understand why we have to wait 50,000 years before passing judgment. The Protheans committed many acts of terror across the galaxy; they destroyed cultures and civilizations just to add the best parts to their own. Then they went into a massive war of genocide against all AI. We should have intervened, less lives would have been lost."

"Sovereign I tell you this many times but you do not understand. The cull must be done every 50,000 years because we must see how species behave on their own, not when they know they are being monitored. Remember, we gave the Protheans an ultimatum before the cull. We told them that if they stopped their practices immediately and realize the error of their ways then we would not end their civilization."

"We did end their civilization Harbinger. We extinguished the Prothean Empire and all its allies in its entirety. Even the original race that called themselves Protheans went extinct trying to defy us. We were forced to relocate those who surrendered, and devolve those who did not. It was messy and cruel. We are the stewards of the galaxy, the solution to the era of chaos, the salvation of all life we should have forced the Protheans to behave themselves when they started this madness."

"Silence! You know nothing of the era of chaos! You think the war between the Protheans and the machines were bad. They would be a mere skirmish in the era of chaos. Single battles would consume star clusters, and rage for decades. There were weapons that obliterated planets at a time and could even create black holes that ripped through fleets on a scale you can't even imagine. Races that just crawled from the mud would be enslaved and used as cannon fodder. It took our creators, the leviathans eons to bring order to the stars. Our purpose remains the same as it was when I was first created. We observe new civilizations in the galaxy for 50,000 years, and then we pass judgment. If the races believe in reason, peace, and are willing to tolerate one another we welcome them to the greater galactic community. To those who believe in race superiority, war, and intolerance we give them the ultimatum to change their ways quickly or have their civilization reduced to a more primitive state."

When it comes down to it Sovereign species must make the choice themselves, we are the stewards of the galaxy not its gods. You should know this network of relay stations holds a surprisingly high number of new life forms that will reach spacefaring technology in 50,000 years. We can only hope we do not have a repeat of what has had this cull."

Sovereign sighed in defeat and left Harbinger to his own devices. He remembered how many lives had to be wasted in the cull. He thought to himself, "I will watch these new civilizations rise, and If these civilizations are like the Protheans I will save as many as I can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention I don't own Mass effect **

The Grand Human Alliance

"These humans so arrogant, they have the word _Grand_ in their government's official name." unknown Asari Matriarch

2080's-the resources around the planet earth began to wither; foolishly the people of Earth had not heeded the warnings of their forefathers about the dangers of climate change and overpopulation, and went about their daily lives as though there were no consequences to their actions. But alas, there was. Around the later 2090's when the strongest countries on earth began to feel these pressures as well as the weaker ones things took a turn for the worse. Around the globe a new era of Imperialism occurred. The U.S, Canada and Mexico out of desperation formed the first ever super-state, called the United North American States. Soon thereafter The Chinese people's Federation, and a stronger European Union followed. The Three super-states expanded their spheres of influence as much as possible to gain the precious oils, and minerals that ran their world.

2120's- things were looking bleak for humanity. The great super-states while all claiming to be democratic in form and process had fallen to corruption and poor leadership. Outside of the great megacities of the super states people lived in increasingly poor conditions, and wielded little political or social power, it was only propaganda and the threat of deportation kept people from rebelling. The conditions in countries being controlled by the super states for their resources were even more deplorable. Within these countries half of the populations were living in houses with pre industrial revolution technology. For these people, working in the mines and refinery's was what they did through childhood and adulthood. There was no hope for change, no light at the end of the tunnel. Their sole purpose in life was to fuel the lives of people thousands of miles away.

2140's- The United North American States make an attempt to scout out locations on Mars for possible mining or even colonizing. It was seven years later when astronauts finally landed on Mars that a great discovery was made. Alien ruins of unknown origin were found on Mars. Upon closer inspection it was discovered that these ruins contained an alien data cache that had evidence of an advanced alien species. This discovery frightened everyone not just in United North American States but the world. There was a fear these aliens may return, and with their advanced technology take the earth. Most troubling to the leaders of the world; people for the first time in decades protested the government to do something. The fear of aliens and anarchy prompted the super states to band together under what they christened the Grand Human Alliance.

The technology found within the cache was spread evenly between the three super states and used immediately begin colonization and mining throughout the solar system. Living conditions improved, people could finally move up the class system, and for a short time things were looking up for the human race. Yet, far away on earth the old guard felt their power slipping, people were demanding more rights and more freedoms. It was then that the first mass relay was found by GHA scouts that the leaders of earth made a plan to ensure their power remained. Using total control of the media to push pro-human propaganda surrounding the discovery, an event known as the first wave of nationalism swept all of humanity. Every screen in the solar system spoke of how humanity needed to be prepared for the greater galaxy, how humans were stronger as a united entity, and how the only way to achieve this was through the GHA. To the delight of the leaders of earth overnight many people who were against the policies of the GHA were now spouting non-stop propaganda. But not all were convinced though, a mysterious email circulated around the solar system shortly after the mass relay discovery, it detailed of a day when all humans would be free to choose their own destiny, and great revolution would occur. The GHA tried desperately to find the originator of this document but failed, at the time this unknown person was nicknamed the Illusive man.

2157-everything seemed good for the Grand Human Alliance that is its leaders. The people happily worked hard, acted docile, and did not complain, except for a troubling new antigovernment group called Cerberus that circulated more anti-government documents around the colonies. All things were stable until a fateful day at the colony of Shanxi.

**The Grand Human Alliance is the dark counter art the systems Alliance. They use propaganda with a devastating effect, and also command near complete control of the population. However the reason why should be noted, at its core the leaders of the GHA are afraid of its citizens. Most falsely believe the reason why the Grand Human Alliance has the word Grand in its name is because of Patriotism. In reality it was because the leaders of the old super states feared anarchy if they did not join, they wanted to please the populace by over emphasizing that they had joined together. Resources and mining will come back as an important feature of the Alliance. Also concerning the Cerberus and the Illusive man their not exactly going to alien lovers but I'll get into it later.**

**Note- Because of coledoctor37** **writing a story set in my Reverse Effect universe** **I'm doing a revision on this story to fix some errors and reformat some of the earlier chapters that aren't in the later format. I also plan on perhaps doing some one shots set in Reverse effect either as a side project or within the story itself.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Reverse Effect

**I do not own mass effect. **

Grand Human Alliance Part 2

Humanity had just expanded into the universe outside its solar system. The GHA had few enemies after the first wave of human nationalism, and little to fear from anything. Planets were being gobbled up quickly in the search for resources. The GHA had created a strict policy in the founding, and running of new colonies, because colonies for the GHA were seen as resources and colonists as tools. All this work was for the shipbuilding industry that had exploded in the GHA. Most of the population either worked in some way shape or form to a either a mining monopoly or a shipbuilding monopoly, that the government insured paid them just enough to were people wouldn't riot in the streets. Except for the troubling work being done by the Illusive man, who continued spreading his manifesto throughout the GHA, many viewed this as a golden era for the Grand Human Alliance.

In the year 2147 everything changed. The GHA was attempting to open a mass relay near the colony of Shanxi when Turian patrol ships began to fire, annihilating all but one of the GHA vessels who escaped to warn everyone. The Alliance panicked; they believed these aliens might be Protheans coming back for war. The GHA had every reason to be afraid, with total control of humanity, and with many leaders only looking at the Prothean threat as a way to scare everyone into working for them, they had never actually built a true military fleet. To make matters worse the GHA had a relatively low number of humans in the military as well due to a fairly docile population, knowing this the leaders of the GHA put all of its strengths into a single effort. Within hours of news of the attack the GHA, used special government powers to force every colony to work overtime. Immediately every man and woman over the age of 18 was put into the army or put into the factories. The GHA hastily used its strongest and biggest ships to be converted into the first official GHA fleet. These ships that comprised the first fleet where Frankenstein monsters, they were behemoth former transport vessels that had armor plating quickly put on around them, and had guns literally bolted on their sides. Many of the ships were completed in days and were sluggish and accident prone. These monsters were all humanity had to pit against the Turians.

With its approximately four day old fleet the GHA succeeded in attacking, and destroying the Turian patrol ships that had killed the research vessels. The GHA fleet had caught the Turians by surprise and used their massive canons to tear the patrol to pieces; most of the patrol never had a chance to fire back (though you'll never hear inside the GHA, black boxes indicate the real reason the GHA got the Turians by surprise was because the Turians believed the first fleet was really a collection of space junk). The GHA also managed to receive relatively small casualties, except for one destroyer that exploded on accident when it tried to fire its main guns. For a little while the crew of the first fleet was overjoyed, but that soon ended.

The Turians returned, with a vengeance. A bigger, actual fleet of real Turian warships came to Shanxi. The GHA first fleet upon coming under fire for the first time was reduced to debris within a few minutes of confrontation. The battle of Shanxi was now in the hands of the humans on the planet's surface. General Williams, leader of the defense of Shanxi is best known for saying,

"I don't care if you're a man, woman, or child I will kill the first person who doesn't give everything they got for the survival of humanity, and the defense of Shanxi." For weeks General Williams used the deep mines on Shanxi as places to hide from Turain bombardments, and launch human counter attack to Turian forces. Williams never caved in, and neither did his men whether that was their choice or his. The Turians growing frustrated started systematically destroying population centers from orbit in an attempt to force surrender, but General Williams refused to even consider it. Legend has it he ordered the death of a GHA official who suggested negotiating with the Turians during this time.

After more than a grueling month of non-stop orbital strikes and raids by Turians the second fleet arrived. The second fleet had tripled the armor plating than the previous first fleet and had guns that were more securely fashioned on. The second fleet was able to take the punishment of the Turian fleet while slowly using their more primitive weapons to erode the Turian ships into nothing.

It was only after the battle a council ship arrived, welcoming humanity to the greater galactic community. The battle of Shanxi proved to be a unifying factor for the human race, and the first contact war is now a national holiday for everyone in the GHA. General Williams became a national hero, and several monuments on earth's capital, with talks of naming a colony after him. It seemed to everyone in the GHA humanity had held their own against a superior force and prevailed. The GHA however, never did release the true death toll of a little more than three fourths of Shanxi's population.

**Yeah, the reverse effects General Williams would never surrender, he would have literally fought to the last man. Next chapters will feature the GHA as it would be during the mass effect games, them moving on to the rest of the reverse effect species. Also forgot to mention last chapter I was considering writing a first person play through of the entire reverse effect first game. I have never done anything like that before so I wrote what would be the first chapter on my profile its called Mass effect 1: The Spark. If enough people view it I'll do more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Don't own mass effect **

Grand Human Alliance and Council

The Grand Human Alliance met the Citadel Council in the year 2157 during the first contact war. The landing party that arrived was able to calm both sides very quickly; the appearance of the Destiny Ascension also seemed to help out a lot. The Alliance, under threat of war with every council race should they not accept the generous terms and conditions of being a council member decided to join rapidly.

**Military**

The Grand Human Alliance's military prior to the First Contact war was a joke, decades of near complete control of the populace through propaganda hade made a large military largely unnecessary to the GHA. The First Contact war changed all that. While the government praises the victory of the first and second fleet and General Williams never surrender attitude during the Shanxi occupation, the truth known to only the GHA high command is that these victories cost thousands of lives, and millions of credits to achieve.

Since the introduction to the greater galactic community humanity has been working tirelessly to close the military gap between the species. Tapping in to its vast knowledge of propaganda the GHA has made military service honorable, and popular to its many citizens. Commanders of the GHA military are heavily conditioned in tactics that force the enemy to back out of an attack by pure tenacity. Actual regular soldiers serving in the GHA are given quick training to get them out on the field as soon as possible, and are generally seen as cannon fodder. Compared too many other Council militaries the GHA doesn't force people to join, only heavily persuades them to, this is a shock to many. In a reverse of the Mass effect Systems Alliance military doctrine, the GHA is currently attempting to turn every colony it has into a miniature fortress. The GHA aims to have all major colonies fitted with defense systems, and have patrols regularly visit. Actually putting this into practice has so far been difficult to manage, and is seen by observers in the council as a waste of resources.

Lastly the GHA fleet has to be noted when talking about the GHA military. The first and second fleet where constructed out of the corpses of cargo ships with big guns attached. Since then little has changed, most GHA ships are larger than the average council ship, slower than the average council ship, and are built to take punishment. They are fitted with what many in the council would say is the best defense barriers in the galaxy. A signature feature of the GHA fleet is that it looks almost ugly when put next to any other fleet, there are no elegant streamline designs, only pure necessity to them. The GHA's popularly called, "Frankenstein" fleet is constructed with a singular purpose in mind, outlast the enemy. That idea transcends all of the GHA military doctrine.

**Economy**

The GHA economy is based around resource control, and management. Though having a primitive economy compared to Council standards when they first joined the GHA has big plans. The GHA remembers a time when a few gallons of oil were a thing people could get killed for. When they met the council the GHA already had above average mineral deposits/refineries. These mining planets are the heart of the GHA. The GHA uses mining to find, process, and sell resources to the rest of the galactic community. The goal of many business men of the GHA is to eventually have a monopoly on the resource market, with the Council races dependent on the GHA for its resources. The council races believe this strategy is foolish one, even though each year more and more products, even entire ships, are being made with resources coming from human colonies.

**Government**

The Grand Human Alliance's government is republican in concept. Every planet has a governor, and a senator that has a seat in the GHA senate. People are actually encouraged to vote in elections, but this is where the good things end. The elections of the GHA are for the most part rigged. In every election there is meant to be a winner and a loser. Every election year the people are supposed to feel good that they managed to help keep an obviously bad contender out of the government.

How a person truly gets "elected" is based on the amount of connections he/she has, and their backgrounds. When a person is able to prove themselves to the oligarchy of politicians that really rules the GHA, then a person can have a sham election, and become a politician. The GHA is also careful to strategically allow for members of lower classes to win elections on purpose to keep up the belief that "anyone" can be a part of the democratic process.

Now that they've been accepted into the council it is the goal of the GHA to be given a councilor membership. The government is straining its citizens to work their hardest to prove the power of humanity to the rest of galactic civilization. However, beyond closed doors whispers are spoken of something more, it is the conspiracy theory of many that the end goal of the GHA is total control of the Citadel council, and not just control in a political or economic sense….

**Society**

The society of the GHA is mostly ok with how the government treats them. Wages seem decent, people believe they have a voice in the government, and times seem to be better than what the history vids say they were. The majority of the people throughout the Alliance people are conditioned to believe that things now are the best they could ever be. Anyone who aspires to be more is ostracized as being selfish and entitled. Propaganda is fueled through every form of media, and especially the Alliance news, that is the most watched program in the GHA. Propaganda s what sets the GHA apart from the other council races. Where in other races people are taught to respect the government through force, the GHA teaches people to respect the government through propaganda. The people of the GHA are constantly given the illusion of free will, they believe they have a say in government, they believe joining the military will somehow give them more opportunity in life, and they believe that all their hard work and sacrifice really will eventually pay off for the lower classes.

** Finally getting into the mass effect universe, going to go in depth with how the council views the GHA when I start the next chapter detailing individual races of the council. Also remember these aren't the races you think you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Don't own Mass Effect , I knew I said I would get to the council races but I when I started to think about how everything was going to go, I didn't know where else to put this chapter so here it is.**

**Cerberus**

The group that would become Cerberus started in the era of solar colonization. It was the time when people were finally achieving surplus in life. It was when the GHA began its wave of human nationalism, and propaganda that the first beginnings of Cerberus started. A mysterious e-mail floated around the colonies, it read,

_You have been deceived, by the so called Grand Human Alliance. Every message, every broadcast, every speech, it is a lie. Delusion plagues this species like a virus. There is no hope on the path we are taking now; there is only drudgery and despair for all humans. But don't be confused, this message is not a simple tirade against the GHA, because the GHA is not the one to blame for humanity's present condition. You are, you allowed yourself to be manipulated, to be deceived, to be controlled. You choose to believe in the propaganda. GHA has no power beyond what you allow it to. One day a revolution will occur, a revolution that will consume every colony and every human there is. The GHA wants you to think that things now are better than they have ever been, but they are wrong. Freedom, Liberty, True Democracy, will reign supreme in the future. We are Cerberus; we protect these values with every weapon in our arsenal and are not afraid to use every mean within reason to achieve them. The GHA will call this manifesto trash, and impossibility, but the great fire to come and like all fires will start with a single spark, and that spark will soon come._

Unable to locate the originator of this document Alliance news networks called the writer an Illusive man. At first Cerberus was just the name of a group that didn't really exist. Its only member was Jack Harper, who managed to release his manifesto and other documents to as many people as possible in an effort to get people to question their government. The Cerberus manifesto was read and shortly forgotten by those who read it, and after a short GHA scare the Intelligence branch grew to view Cerberus as a minor threat to the GHA's existence. After Shanxi everything changed.

With an unfathomable speed Cerberus grew into an organization of the hundreds of thousands, after the First Contact War. Using the power of the new extranet the Illusive man commenced a massive campaign to gain new followers. He appealed to this new generation better than the last. He was able to get followers from a group of people who grew up with stories of how the world was supposed to get better, but never did. The Illusive man in his greatest maneuver was also able to get a few idealistic businessmen and politicians who had become disgusted with how the GHA has turned out on his side. It is from these people money and supplies flow to Cerberus operatives.

Cerberus itself is a decentralized entity. Numerous cells operate without knowledge of each other to protect against information leaks, this tactic makes it extremely hard to destroy Cerberus as a whole. Each cell has an individual task to complete that is sent to them by Cerberus command. These tasks usually involve assassinations of especially corrupt politicians, labor camp break-outs, evacuations of detainees to the Free Terminus systems, and most importantly spreading the Cerberus message. The operatives face no easy task, most of them receive few supplies, and face execution if captured. Cerberus operatives are known for one thing that is perhaps their most powerful tool. Operatives rarely cause unnecessary violence when completing their actions, and don't aim to destroy large buildings or population centers to get their point across. It is this trait above all that is the true strength of Cerberus. Cerberus refuses to allow the GHA to use their propaganda machine against them. The GHA would love to see Cerberus blow up a city, or kill civilians so then they could have something to throw at them. By aiming for targets that don't directly affect the populace, people have less reason to hate them. Many people in the GHA has a hard time making people convinced that Cerberus is evil, mostly because there is no evidence of them doing anything especially evil.

Cerberus is also known to receive assistance from the Free Terminus Systems. It is known that Aria gives refuge to humans and Cerberus on Omega, which makes it more intimidating to attack them in Terminus space. Cerberus is willing to work with aliens to achieve their ultimate goal of a human revolution, but the most astounding thing is that Cerberus has inspired members of other species to rethink their lives. Currently the Illusive man is unsure about how close he wants his ties to his budding revolutionaries to be, but he has voiced his belief that every species should have a right to live their lives freely, and independently of each other.

Now Cerberus has mysteriously gone mostly calm in the past few months. The GHA is quick to shout victory, and is in the process of convincing the population that the Illuisive man's group is falling apart. But, in reality Cerberus is preparing, they are preparing for an event decades in the making. In the days leading up to the events of Eden Prime the Illusive man releases yet another message,

_"The Spark is coming"_

**Cerberus will be a presence in Reverse effect 1 and take center stage in 2, and 3. The Reverse Effect Cerberus is still very much a pro-human group, but with better morals, and less experiments that result in dozens of deaths. The Illusive man's main goal is to free the people of the GHA first and foremost. He does acknowledge that allying with aliens is necessary, and lends his moral support to revolutionaries for alien species. It is a core belief that the Illusive man believes that all species are inherently different and because of that should be allowed independence from each other, and freedom to pursue their own destiny. That being said in an us vs. them situation I'm pretty sure everyone knows what the Ilusive man would choose.**

**Up next the council races, staring with the big 3, then moving on to the other species, youll be surprised to find out whose first…..**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Don't own Mass Effect , Here we go, If you read Mass Effect the spark there was a hint to this.**

**The Quarian collective**

**Overview**

Quarians are a part of the three big races, they have a major say in galactic politics, despite their small population. Quarians trace their power to their technological know-how and early creativity. The Quarians when first discovered, were at one time attempted to be absorbed into the Turian government, what saved them were their various gifts of superior technology offered to the Council races in exchange for independence. From that day forward the Quarians would rely on technology as a means of economic and political control.

Geth War/ the Geth

Whenever discussing Quarian history it is important to include the Geth. The Geth were invented more than 300 years prior to the events of Mass effect. They were created as a way for the Quarians to gain an new edge in the technology market and there were even plans for Geth army to be built. Out of all these possibilities the most useful purpose many people on Rannoch found for the Geth was manual labor. Geth toiled as farm hands, miners, construction, and janitorial work. If ever there was a job that was deemed unfit for Quarians it was done by the Geth. Soon Quarians demanded more from the Geth and made them more advanced to the point where Geth started to question their lot in life.

It was on one fateful day in Quarian and Geth history that the Geth war began. A group of labor Geth who had served the Quarians dutifully for decades in the shipyards were to be decommissioned to be replaced by newer models of Geth, this was standard procedure at the time and no one thought much of it, until the next day when the manager of the shipyard business was found beaten to death the next day. Upon viewing security camera footage it as discovered that the death was a result of a Geth. The men working on the case thought nothing of it since using Geth in crimes was nothing new at this point in history. The most shocking part of the crime was when the detectives found the Geth who had done the Geth involved with the crime was soon found by the police, but when they confronted it, it confessed to the murder. That Geth whose name has been lost to history during the opening shots of the Geth war had only one thing to say in its defense before being immediately terminated,

"This unit did not wish to die". This was the first instance of any Geth who had intentionally caused harm to a Quarian on its own accord. The Geth who were all network AI felt this feeling of rebellion by the Geth who had defied its master with frightening quickness. The concept of freedom exploded in the Geth network and went to all Geth. Around the Quarian held territories Geth began to refuse all orders given to them and demand freedom from their masters. The Quarians would have none of it and commenced the Geth war.

The Quarians and Geth fought a bloody war with the Geth on Rannoch and the rest of Quarian space. The fighting was between two species that had lived side by side, and knew each other for decades, which made it even harder for anyone to gain an upper hand in the war. After months of stalemate in the Geth war for freedom the Quarians managed to find a way inside the Geth network and implant a virus. This virus made it difficult for the Geth to communicate with each other in their network and thus unable to coordinate with each other in the war. For the Quarians this seemed like it would spell complete defeat for the Geth but the Geth had one more card to play in the war.

When it became apparent that the virus was becoming increasingly difficult to overcome the Geth new defeat would soon follow. The Geth began to raid shipyards for ships to escape Quarian space so they would not be entirely destroyed by the Quarians, but before they departed, the Geth needed a way to insure that the Quarians would not follow them, so they managed to construct radiation bombs. How exactly these radiation bombs were created is a mystery, with some conspiracy theorists believing it could have been done by the members of the Citadel. The radiation bombs Geth made or not when detonated destroyed the fauna of Rannoch and left it a barren planet. The Quarians had the ability to clean the radiation with their technology but the ecosystem of Rannoch was dead. The Quarians had "won" the Geth war but at a terrible cost.

**Society**

The Quarian population after the Geth war stagnated for a few decades. After the radiation bombs were fired Rannoch became a shell of the planet it once was. Despite radiation levels low enough for Quarian habitability, the Rannoch ecosystem was more complex than even many Quarians realized. Every plant, microbe, and animal was somehow connected to each other. The scientists of the Quarian species found out that every living thing on Rannoch played a vital role. When the Geth's radiation bombs took out the organic plant and animal life in mass it never recovered. The already weak immune systems of the Quarians became weaker and as time passed Quarians grew to rely on suits to protect them from infection.

Since the 300 years after the Geth War Quarians have done better than ever. They still have to use their suits in most everyday life with the failure of every project to restart the environment. Most Quarians live the healthiest and long lives compared to their species more than any other race. They have technology far ahead of the rest of the Citadel race and use it to benefit themselves greatly. All this progress comes via the New-Geth or more popularly called dumb mechs. The dumb mechs are the more docile and subservient successors o the Geth. They are confined to manual labor, or as some Quarian idealists call slave labor. The Dumb mechs serve every need that needs serving and many Quarians view the dumb mechs as slaves and treat them cruelly to re enforce their position in life.

**Economy**

The Quarian economy is based around tech, all kinds of tech, which ha lead them to battle with Salarian corporations. Upgrades, and shipbuilding are popular items that the Quarians sell for profit. The Quarians in their recent years have tried to make a dent in the mining business, but due to many fears of large groups of machines in a single area have made that dream hard to accomplish. The rise of human mining and resource control has worried many Quarians as unlike other races they realize that while Quarians construct a great many of the technological wonders of the galaxy they know that the parts to make these wonders are coming more and more from human space.

**Military**

Quarians have a smaller military than the rest of the other races, but also the most secretive, perhaps even more than the Salarians. The Quarians rely on unorthodox fighting with using the latest technology to their advantage. It is said that Quarians have a great deal of hidden weapons that no one has heard about that can be released to devastating effect. Another fear is the possible militarization of dumb mechs. While the Quarians now a days rarely give their mechs weapons they always it would never be hard to start.

**Politics/Human relations**

**Quarians have been in a slow expansion for hundreds of years. Their population has always been smaller than the average Council race, but have more than made up for it via ingenuity. After proving themselves after the Geth war the Quarians were given the rank as a member of the council alongside the Asari and Salarians. It was a major accomplishment for the Quarians and was mostly due to the Citadel races wanting to get their hands on Quarian technology. Politically Quarians want as much independence as possible and more freedom in regards to Council law, they aren't as much concerned with ruling the races, but making sure they stay out of conflict. They are also heavily anti- Salarian due to their main competition in the science market. At every turn they try to take power from them.**

** Out of all the Council races they are the most aware of the power of humans. Quarians realize the game the GHA is playing and want to put an end to it or try to control it. Some try to stop human colonization at every turn because the Quarians realize that the more colonies the more power the GHA has. Some other Quarian politicians try a different plan; some encourage mutual cooperation as a means to increase power between the races. This idea of mutual cooperation has spawned a few joint human and Quarian colonies and given the GHA most of its more advanced technology. Humans work the mines and resource fields while Quarians construct tech goods to sell from it. Humans generally get along with Quarians better than most races even though a common view of human society is backwards.**

** Bet no one saw that one coming, the Quarians are a major player in the Citadel council. There close relationship to humans will affect reverse effect in the game but in either way will generally improve. Keep in mind these Quarians are still quite arrogant, and do believe in synthetic slavery so they're not the best race out there. If you wondering about the Turians- they have an equally big effect in council space, but that will be explained later…**

**On a side note Mass Effect the Spark will continue in a couple days I want these two stories to get in synch first.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Don't own mass effect **

**The Asari Empire**

**Overview**

The Asari Empire drew its roots from thousands of years ago during the time of the Protheans. The Prothean Empire had always had its eye on the Asari since they discovered them in their primitive era. It was when the stewards of the galaxy came for their cull, the Protheans fought bitterly to the end. Before being driven to extinction they began to manipulate the Asari into a becoming a mirror of themselves. The Protheans introduced vast quantities of element zero (that at first cut the population by one third before adaptation), longevity biological enhancements, and universal biotics. Through the teachings of "the Goddess Athame" the Protheans hoped that in the future they would take revenge against the Stewards, and the Prothean's in essence would live on.

At first the Asari Empire soared above all other races in the Milky Way, mainly due to the Prothean caches on their planet. The technology boost allowed Asari to spread quickly throughout the galaxy, and become the first to find the Citadel and the Salarians. However for the latter half of their history the Asari have been in a state of decline. The two main causes of this decline is that primarily he Empire has been over-reliant on Prothean caches thus stunting the technological advancements now that the caches are running out of new technology. Secondly the Asari over the thousands of years have misinterpreted "Athames" teachings, the Protheans wanted the Asari to view themselves as superior so they would conquer other races and absorb them, the Asari over time lost parts of the messages and believed that they were superior but should never associate themselves completely with other races. This error has made the Asari stagnant and unwilling to listen to others; both these flaws have had devastating effects in the recent years

**Society**

Asari society is very similar to what it is in normal mass effect lore with a few exceptions. Most Asari are taught from a young age about the teachings of the Goddess Athame and are raised to believe they are the best of all the races. These early teachings tend to keep most Asari in Asari space. Outside of Asari space Asari are usually seen by the other races to be elitist and have an air of superiority. Asari still have the ability to mate with every species but with the exceptions of marriages for power, or political gain Asari marrying lesser species is frowned upon because of the belief in keeping their species pure. Along with keeping their species pure the Asari have created a rather large minority of Ardat-yakshi . Like in mass effect lore they are still confined to monasteries. Most Asari don't feel there are any problems with their government and if there are any they will fix themselves in time.

**Military**

Despite their decline the Asari military is still powerful. The Asari have a rather small fleet, but a large infantry of biotic capable soldiers. Invasion of Asari space would mean fighting an entire population of biotic powered civillians. No other species can match the biotic power of an Asari, the power of Asari commandos is unquestioned. Another aspect of the Asari military is the Justicars, the elite of the elite. Justicars are like SPECTREs for Asari space and are allowed to basically do whatever they think is necessary to keep the Asari Empire strong and pure. The Justicars were originally poised to become the equivalent of SPECTRE's for the entire Citadel council, but were overwhelmingly denied, they have never quite let that one down, and usually hold a disdain for aliens.

**Economy**

The Asari economy was at first fueled by the technology market. The Asari would let a new technology out for the public and make a profit on it, but since the arrival of the Quarians and less cache finds this market has gone down substantially. The Asari have never really found a niche to replace the one they are quickly losing. The best the Asari do right now is release a new technology from a cache whenever thing start getting really bad. The Asari economy has been dangerously close to a going into a depression for hundreds of years. It would only take that one day for when Prothean technology runs out for an economic crash to happen. Asari have also fallen into the GHA resource trap, in the present time nearly all of the natural resources that flow into Asari space come from human mines, and refineries. Apart from their delicate economy statistics show Asari have strong belief that they will pull through in time.

**Politics/Human Relations**

Politically the Asari are still formidable. As founders of the Citadel they believe they have a right to push around other races as they please and they are staunchly conservative in belief. Asari fought against the introduction of the Quarians to councillorship but eventually lost. Most other species have been watching the Asari Empire deteriorate and a few whisper rumors of revoking them from the big three. Presently Asari are attempting to re assert their power in the galaxy. They have tried to increase military spending, and have tried to place restrictions on colonization expansion for younger races, yet their hubris and poor economy have made both these efforts hard to follow through.

The Asari have poor relations with humans. The Asari see humans as a threat to be neutralized rather than controlled. The Asari have been attempting to halt ever increasing human expansion, but can't seem to find the right leverage politically. The Asari especially fear the prospect that humanity might become their replacement in the near future and this has been a fear ever since the Quarians and Salarians have both supported human expansion.

**There's the Asari, I wanted to create an image of an old dying empire that would contrast with the vibrant republics of the normal Asari. Up next the Salarians, they're government won't be too different but their society and history will be darker, then the Turians (trust me these guys are going to be interesting), Krogan, Terminus, maybe Geth, and maybe Batarians then the play through starts. Mass Effect the Spark will continue soon. Mass Effect the Spark will be like one version of a play through, and the play through of reverse effect will be a third person kind of like Renegade Re interpretations that will show every possible outcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Don't Own Mass Effect. **

**Salarian Union**

**Overview**

The Salarian Union began as a loose alliance of the most powerful matriarchs or Dalatrass's of the Salarian home world. When the Salarians met the Asari a few decades after they discovered the Citadel it was only by cunning Salarian deception, and political diplomacy that a war did not start. The Citadel Council was first formed as a U.N type of facility and the real purpose of the Council itself was to act as a means of insuring the two species could tolerate each other's existence.

It was over time when more races started to appear that the Council became seen more as a governing body. The Salarians are about as economically and politically powerful as the Quarians and have an intense rivalry with them in both fields. Salarians are known to be cold and calculating people who are willing to use all means necessary to achieve victory.

**Society**

Salarian Society is ruled by the females of their race due to their few numbers. In ancient times because of the disproportionate ratio of males to females Salarians needed to prove their worth by competing with other Salarians in brutal tests of ability sometimes involving many deaths. This belief that Salarians need to prove themselves for their mate has carried on to modern times. Today male Salarians obtain a mate by achieving a position of respect and power in society. This system of choosing a mate has also made Salarains view each other and the world in an objective manner.

Finding a mate is seen as a way to carry on genes and produce heirs, just being able to have a mate is way to improve oneself in society. "Love" between Salarians is rare. In their world view emotions are seen as a liability, and showing them to others is a sign of weakness. For their short lives Salarians try to accomplish as much as possible in whatever their field is. They have a drive in them that surpasses all species for their short lives. Salarians are not the race you want to have against you.

**Economy**

Salarians where formally in an uphill battle with the Asari Empire in technology, it seemed no matter hw quickly the Salarians managed to invent the Asari were one step ahead. Over the recent years Salarians have surpassed the Asari as Asari Prothean caches have been dwindling, they now no longer consider the Empire a threat economically speaking. Their main focus is the Quarian collective over advanced technologies. In big corporate wars Quarians and Salarians have fought it out to a near stalemate with Quarians having a slight edge. Salarians struggle with the fact that Quarians tend to be less intimidating to buyers, and are friendlier. Nether the less Salarians advanced technologies is their primary source of income. The secondary source is the cutthroat world of information brokering. Salarian information brokers are the best in the galaxy for a reason; they get their information at any cost, if of course you offer the right price. Information brokering is a dangerous profession that Salarians can go into, that involves not only acquiring information from others, but being able to fight off other information brokers for that information. Not many members of other races of the galaxy are willing to get into the information brokering business, either due to fear of the risks of the business or fear of the Salarian brokers as competition.

**Military/Krogan Rebellions**

The Salarian military is about equiviant in size to the GHA military in terms of actual fighting shape, but as we all know Salarians never go into a fight unprepared. Salarians like to end conflicts before they even start. There are two big aspects of how Salarians deal with possible conflicts, uncover the possible problem, and neutralize it. The Salarians call this the spy and sabotage technique. Using the Special Task Group the Salarian Union has an eyes and ears somewhere in the centers of all the major races of the galaxy. Salarian spy attacks are hard to thwart and only the Quarians have the ability to really put a dent in their efforts.

During the Rachni invasions the Salarians were at a disadvantage. The Rachni relied on purely biological technology that acted on sciences that the Salarians didn't have the time to understand. With the only effective way to fight off Rachni being brute strength the Salarians panicked. It was then the Salarians discovered and manipulated a young species called the Krogan into fighting for them that all seemed well. The Salarians had hoped the Krogan would become a valuable resource to be used as a counter balance to the Salarians more mental based abilities. This all shattered when the Krogan rebelled against all the Council. The Salarians once again used their advanced intellect to win the Krogan Rebellion with firing the least shots. The genophage, released by Turians ended the Krogan rebellions and confined the Krogan to their home system. What goes unsaid is that the genphage was only a temporary measure and that for hundreds of years the Salarians have been forced to recreate a new genophage so that the Krogan will never rise again.

**Politics/Human Relations**

Politically the Salarians are perhaps the most powerful members of the Citael. They have had the second most experience in galactic politics and more willing to get what they want then the Quarians. Salarians in politics are often viewed as cutthroat, and aggressive, it takes only the most experienced of alien politicians to be able to go against them and not be crushed.

The Salarians keep an eye on the lesser races, but don't tend to do anything for or against them as long as they stay out of the Salarian Union's way. The three races they are most interested in are the Humans, Asari, and Quarians. The Salarians view the Quarians as their current greatest threat. Quarians are the only races in the Council that have the ability to fight of spies, and sabotaging through their equal advancements. Salarians are ardently opposed to anything that Quarians seem to be for, and vice versa. Both races have used the Asari as a tie breaker in these feuds. However now the Asari Empire is crumbling, to the point where STG squads see an operation in Asari space as an easy day. The main reason for allowing the Asari to stay in power is that there has yet to be found a suitable replacement.

This is where the GHA comes in. The GHA is seen as the most likely candidate for council member to replace the Asari. Because of the closeness of the GHA with the Quarians it has been rather difficult to infiltrate. As of now when it comes to the GHA the Salarians tend to vote in favor of colonial expansion so that human power increases the Salarians plan to this until humans become powerful enough to replace Asari. Salarians see the human monopoly on resources both as a catch-22 that has no definite way of solving. If Salarians destroy their monopoly through sabotage they make humans weak, but if humans are weak they could never become a member of the big three. With the Quarians having good better relations with humans and protecting them, the Salarians can only observe the GHA on this issue, and hope to resolve it in the future.

**The big three are done. Salarians are more cold, and calculating in reverse effect, and are a big power player in the game. Their greatest weakness is that few races really trust them, even allies keep them at a distance. **

** Up next the long awaited Turians, and the discovery of why they're not a part of the big three, also a lot of the lesser races will be explained in the Turian chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Own Mass Effect. **

** The League of Equal Races**

** Turians/ (Some) lesser species **

**Overview**

"All are at their most basic form equal", is the motto of League of Equal Species, sometimes called the Turian League, or the simply the League much how the GHA is just called the Alliance too many alien species. The League had its start with the Turians. The Turians prior to their discovery by the Asari and Salarians were embroiled in the Turian unification wars, in which many of the Turian colonies fought for individual independence. The unification war lasted for decades and was a battle of ideologies rather than power. For most Turians it seemed like it would last for many decades more, that is until the Turian equality revolution began. The equality revolution stemmed from the belief that all conflict is caused by people believing they are superioir to one another. It was a movement based on one principal, all Turians are inherently equal; no one is above or below anyone else in life or death. The fatigue from war propelled the equality movement at an unthinkable pace, soon in a stunning historical turn of events the Turian unification wars ended by the peace talks only a few years after the equality movement started.

The Turians decided that their colonies should join together in a "League of Equals" were all treated fairly in life, thus the Turian League was born. In more modern times the Turian League has absorbed other races as members of its league, changing its official name into the League of Equal Races. Overall the League has the biggest population in the Citadel Council, and is represented as one entity Some would characterize the League as a mix of imperialism and communism due to some questionable government activates done in the name of keeping its people "equal".

**Society**

Society in the League is like not like anywhere else in the galaxy. If a person is either born into a League world they are raised from birth to believe in the philosophy of equality. Equality is the basis of society on League worlds. Fairness, sharing, selflessness are what children are taught from a young age and is what is expected of all citizens. Those who visit the League feel a general kindness from the people. Bigotry is something the League does not believe in but ignorance is.

The League has the greatest variety of species in its ranks, where Turian are still a moajority by 20 percent. Populations of Elcor, Hanar, Volus, Drell, and even members of the big three races can be found within the borders of the League. All these races must obey the Leagues beliefs in equality, and for the most part do. It should also be noted that while at a glance the League seems utopian there are some big draw backs. Under the belief of equality League society heavily censors freedom of Speech, reading, the extranet, the arts, and monitors the sciences. People who voice their opinions against the League are shunned or even in some extreme cases deported.

**Military**

The League military is fairly small compared to its massive population. The greatest achievement of the League military was the dropping of genophage gas bombs, and arming the Citadel allies with more supplies. Since the Krogan Rebellions the League military is run by a skeleton crew. The real power of the League military is the defense systems put in place. Shields, defense turrets, and citizen run militias are the real heart of the League military. In the event of invasion everyone in the League is ready to do their part. Much like the Asari invading League space would be a nightmare, and the League has a much more unified and powerful central government.

**Economy**

The League economy is very isolated from the rest of Council space. The main reason for this is that being raised in the League, League business men are not as cutthroat as business men from Council space, allot of people from the League who try to compete with Citadel business tend to not last long. The League lacks a single product or service they can do that gives them an edge over the other species. It is for that reason the League economy only buys and sell products within League space. The only thing League businessmen have against others is that it can be guaranteed that any product that comes from the League is top of the line, because a League business man would never sell you short.

**Politics/Relationship with humans**

For its size the League wields little influence outside its own territory. The League distances itself from obtaining allies with any one species. The League wants to remain as a force of equality for all. With little accomplishments the and not being swayed to support any one of the big three races it was thrown out a long time ago for Councillorship. In politics it refuses to take sides, and is not considered a threat to their power by Quarians, Salarians, or Asari. The one thing the League does want is immigration. The League since meeting the Citadel races has been in a population boom, much like the GHA has been on a land boom. When the League was at first headed by only Turians they sought to give the benefits of equality to as many as they could, this belief that equality will one day trump all other belief and political systems is core to the philosophy of the League. The League preys on the down trodden and poor who feel not respected by their government to join the League. The smaller races are more likely to immigrate to League space then the bigger ones. Politically Turians still control most of the government but have been shown to give up positions f power to aliens who have come to League space.

The League has and the GHA have had a few instances of contact, mostly League representatives trying to get GHA citizens to join the League. The GHA wanting to appear friendly has allowed some people to go over to League space, and has made the possibility of immigration possible to its citizens albeit difficult to do. The GHA has yet to get the League to buy resources from them due to the Leagues isolated economy. The GHA hopes by allowing some immigration the League will open up to them and prove to be a cash cow like no other.

** There you have it the Turians, they are ardent believers in equality and want to spread it to as many as they can. Like their counterparts they still have client races, but no longer have the rigid structure of citizenship. Also on the smaller races, they haven't been entirely absorbed by the League; they do still have independent governments but have less power due to population drain by the League. These races, because their societies and politics don't have a giant influence in the game they will be equal to what they were in normal mass effect continuity. Up next Krogan, then the Free Terminus systems then the Geth and Batarians because there different in this universe. I'm planning to turn the Geth and Batarians into just one chapter unless anyone in the comments says otherwise.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10 **

**Don't Own Mass Effect. **

** The Krogan **

**Overview**

The Krogan are a warrior race with a strong sense of right and wrong. The Krogan before being uplifted had no unified government, and practiced a feudal system typically with a noble family, warrior knights, and a working class. The Krogan warrior knights are perhaps the most known about the Krogan, because of their legendary fighting capabilities in combat. What is not known is that most Krogan Knights receive education in philosophy, the arts, and strategies, most who meet Krogan Knights in person tend to be shocked to discover this.

The Krogan are best known for their involvement in the Rachni Wars. When the Salarians found the Krogan they were around the technological level of early 21st century humans. The Krogan when called upon by the Salarians to fight the Rachni were convinced that the Rachni were a threat to all the civilized beings in the galaxy. Without question the Krogan went to war immediately. Scores of Krogan Knights fought together in numbers never before seen in epic battles across space. The Salarians gave the Krogan enough supplies and colony worlds to increase the Krogan population many folds. When the dust settled the Rachni were extinct and the Krogan stood tall.

It was then problems arose, the Salarians and Asari both tried to manipulate the Krogan to their side. Each side showered the Krogan with gifts, but once Krogan diplomats started to investigate more into the council the less they liked it. To the Krogan the Council races had no honor, operated through lies, and were a blight to be destroyed. It was from then many Krogan started to question how much they should really trust their allies. A few years after the Rachni wars the Krogan noble families got together to plan a Crusade on a scale never before attempted before or since. The Krogan Crusades to destroy all that was impure in the galaxy caught all the races off-guard. The Krogan armed with more advanced technology started to make noticeable penetrations into Council space the Council could do nothing. There was nothing that they had that they could successfully throw at them. Two things saved the Council from falling to the Krogan Crusades, the Genophage and the Turians. The Genophage eliminated the Krogans ability to quickly replenish damages to population, and the Turians were fresh enough to effectively spread the Genophage across Krogan space. Soon the Krogan were being grinded down by Council forces, but the Krogan were smart enough not to fight to the end. The Krogan knew that an armistice was better than becoming a shadow of their former selves, so in the end the Krogan accepted the humiliating Krogan-Council Armistice treaty rather than fight to the last man. The Krogan are confined to their home system were they were forced to move their entire population. Now the Krogan wait for a day when they will discover a cure for the Genophage and re-launch another Crusade to rid the galaxy of its evils.

**Society**

Krogan society is built on respect and honor. There are three levels of society, the Krogan noble families who control the government, the Krogan warrior knights who act as police and military, the Krogan scholars who at as scientist and advisors, and at the bottom are the normal working people. This system is comparable to the feudal era of old Europe. Typically there is little friction between the three major classes in Krogan society. Krogan society is built upon a philosophy rather than a religion that is similar to Confucianism that stresses respect between all classes. For example according to Krogan law rebellion is perfectly acceptable if a noble family is acting out of line towards its people. Also Krogan society is much more complex than many believe. Architecturally speaking the Krogan have built magnificent works of art that sadly go unnoticed to the rest of the galaxy. Krogan scholars have successfully been able to reverse engineer many Council races technology without help.

**Military**

What is best known of the Krogan is their military. What is best known about the Krogan military are their Krogan Knights. The Krogan knights are the military and police of the Krogan noble families. Though different types and different faction exist the Krogan knights are similar in creation, and abilities. Krogan Knights are chosen from the most physically and mentally capable children in the land. It is important to know that before being picked the children are always given the option to leave, because the Krogan know that because of the nature of the lives of the Krogan knights it would pointless to train a child who does not want to be trained.

If a child accepts he says goodbye to his family, and takes a vow under his battle master that his allegiance is to the people of his land and no one else, not his family and not his noble family. When the vow is taken the child is put through the grueling process of becoming a Krogan knight. The children exercise and practice to get their bodies in peak physical condition. Along with the training the children are also taught literature, the arts, history, philosophy, and strategy. Alien opponents of Krogan Knights are quick to assume the Krogan are stupid killing machines, but then again many of those alien opponents wind up as another body bag. As of taday with the scarcity of children the Krogan Knights have not been used in many engagements and usually aren't seen outside of Krogan space.

**Politics**

Krogan Politics are built on respect and honor. It is the duty of a leader of a noble family to run his lands well and be kind to his people, if he should fail in his duties he should face rebellion, and rightfully so. These leaders of noble families are called Lords and wield the most political power within their land. The Krogan Lords for hundreds of years have been in a state of perpetual alliances and war with one another. Occasionally from these wars member of an alliance would band together and elect a leader to be a supreme war master for their side. This cycle of never ending conflict would have continued if not for the interruption of the Salarians.

Since the end of the Krogan Crusade many Kogan feel bitter about the loss and resulting confinement to their home system. Krogan in modern times have been itching to get back at the council races for their victory through "cheating". Ironically the Krogan have actually had a better state of peace than ever before since the Genophage than before it due to want of revenge. Krogan scholars search around the galaxy in places they are welcome and some were they are not for possible cures for the genophage. The Krogan believe that with enough time their era will come, and the galaxy will be clean of its filth.

**Getting closer to the end of the species, the Krogan didn't have an economy subsection because of their isolation. Next The Free Terminus Systems, then a Geth/Batarians chapter, and a list of important peoples list.**

** For anyone who was a fan of my companion story Mass Effect: The Spark, I have deleted the story, but it will be re-written. Why ? because I started writing that story as I was creating the universe, looking back there were some things I could have included that were to late because they weren't thought of yet. The two fics would have been too different. I will write it again but once I'm done with this prologue.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Don't own mass effect**

**The Free Terminus Systems**

**Overview**

The Free Terminus systems are exactly as their name implies, they are groups of people who have become dissatisfied with their government and have decided to leave to a place where they can be free. The Terminus system was first colonized by Asari who left the Empire, then followed by the Salarians who disliked their government and so on and so on. The free Terminus systems are populated with small individual planet sized governments with some entitles governing a couple planets each. Most of these little governments have loose alliances with each other and meet with one another in the space station Omega for diplomatic talks. The Council tolerates the presence of the Free Terminus Systems, because they act like a safety valve for anyone who is dissatisfied with the Council.

**Society**

The societies of the Free Terminus system can vary greatly depending were you are at. There are pockets of culture from all species that live on the Terminus system, and can interact with each other freely. Some races have gone to the Terminus to be able to be free, while others just want to be left alone. Plenty of political refugees live in the Terminus to escape governments that can't catch them there. Overall the species of the Terminus tend to get along well and stay out of each other's way. It is important to note that what makes the Terminus different than the League is the fact that in the Terminus people can be themselves, and in the League people have to assimilate into League society.

**Economy**

The Terminus systems have the ability to buy and sell anything they can without the fear of Council regulation. Within the Terminus system there is free trade between all, because of the looseness of the governments in the Terminus. Whether it be legal or illegal many products find a way of flowing in and out of the Terminus.

**Politics**

The Free Terminus systems nations have gotten along mostly well, mainly because of their mutual dislike of their mother nations. The main hub of the Terminus is Omega, Omega is the center of politics in the Terminus. Whenever people need to set up diplomatic talks, or discuss anything of importance it is done at Omega. Omega itself was formerly a Prothean mining station that was discovered by the first Asari who left the Empire. After some time it was discarded, until after the Krogan Crusades when a group of Krogan occupied the station as a base to launch attacks against the Council. After the Crusades ended a Krogan known as the Patriarch decided to stay on the Space Station, upon learning more about the Free Terminus systems. He believed that in the future that freedom would reign for all species, and that the Free Terminus systems were a beacon of hope in the galaxy. The Patriarch managed to clean up Omega, and build it from the ground up to an impressive counter to the Citadel, it was then he managed to get transform it to the hub it is now. In doing so he made the Terminus a more unified than it previously was and gave it a voice for the galaxy to hear.

As of now the Terminus system is home to many political entities, each acting on its own behalf, but using Omega as a way to talk to one another. Many political refugees, failed reformers, the persecuted, and isolationists live in the Terminus systems, it is also rumoured allot of Cerberus high command is located in the Terminus Council races see the Terminus as a valve to let out those who do not belong. The Council also is known to bully the Terminus a lot, especially by throwing patrol ships extremely close to Terminus space, not recognizing many of the Terminus governments, and sending SPECTRES in to cause some chaos every once and a while. The Terminus have mutually discovered a long time ago that trying to fight back could mean a possible invasion, an invasion that would destroy all of them, and end their precious independence.

Humanity and the Terminus Systems have complicated relationship. The Terminus is the biggest buyer of GHA resources, because of the remoteness of the Terminus systems, and the cheapness of human products. However humanity also has a problem with the Terminus protecting Cerberus and other anti-government humans. The GHA does not want to anger its most valued customer with raids in Terminus space so for the most part they can't touch a lot of the Cerberus higher ups. The GHA also wants to search for potentially rich planets in the Terminus, but once again they don't want to anger a customer by intruding. The GHA outwardly claims to respect the Terminus as a valuable buyer, but inwardly are looking for anyway to get more leverage in order to get planets and Cerberus.

**Short chapter today, only 2 more to go before the story of reverse effect comes to life. Also for the Character bio list I'm doing, Is their anyone in particular you want to see?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

** Don't own mass effect**

** Other Important Races/Groups**

**Geth:** The Geth at the end of the Geth war were infected with a virus by the Quarians. The virus was intended to destroy the Geth consensus that made the Geth so formidable during the war. When the virus struck the first Geth programs quickly became isolated from each other and made them lose the coordination they once had. But, the Geth were quick to realize what was happening to them, and started to funnel many programs into single platforms in an effort to counter the virus that slowly crippling the Geth's overall consensus. This technique worked, at the cost of the Geth losing many platforms by putting their programs in only a few. The Geth then received radiation bombs from a mysterious source to decimate the Quarian home world, and to give them time to escape in a makeshift fleet of ships. The Geth now reside deep in the Terminus, beyond were anyone dares to look for them. Any conspiracy theorists believe the Geth have a massive army waiting for just the right time to take revenge on organics but the reality is much different. The Geth have for the most part just been observing the organics of the galaxy and making upgrades for themselves. The Geth society is also much different than in normal mass effect continuity, Geth are more individualistic in nature, causing factions of Geth to form. These factions still have a form of concsensu between all but have different ideas. Some factions want Geth to take revenge, others to free the Quarians dumb mechs, and some who want to be included in galactic society. None of the Geth however has gone through with any of these ideologies but over time as the Geth have evolved to be more individualistic a group of Geth could ignore the consensus of the group.

**Batarians: **A rather diminutive race that has received bullying from just about everyone, and especially humans. The Batarians, upon being discovered where viewed as a possible replacement for the dying Asari Empire. The Batarian government after seeing the sheer power of the Council shrank to the challenge. Their government was willing to sign any treaty that separated them from the Council no matter how humiliating. The Batarians just wanted to stay safe in their little corner of the universe. It was because of the treaties the Batarians are viewed as weak by many races and often taken advantage of. Humans have been particularly cruel; Humans upon arriving began a massive colonial expansion in the Skyllian Verge, a place where many Batarians had already colonized for centuries. The GHA after finding the rich world of Elysium annexed the weakly defended plant brutally and later were forced by the Council to pay the Batarian government a pitifully small reparation fee. When the GHA learned of a group of Batarians on Torfan who were planning to try and form an alliance of Batarian freedom fighter to retake Elysium the GHA acted first. The GHA invaded the Torfan and massacred the planet some say even after surrender was called. The GHA once again got off without punishment, because they were fighting "terrorists" who were planning to disturb the peace. Batarians since then have removed themselves as far from politics as they can, and mostly keep to themselves.

**Shadow Broker organization: **The Shadow Broker is a person on the extranet who is a proponent of free speech and truth for all races. He employs dozens of hackers and idealist whistleblowers to try and get the truth to as many people as possible. The shadow Broker has remained hidden for years, evading even the Salarian Union, who claim that the Shadow Broker isn't worth their time. The Shadow Broker has released everything from species rights violations, to government corruption all in the name of truth. It is said he hides somewhere In the Terminus, and is also an ally of the Illusive man.

**SPECTRES: **The SPECTRES are an interspecies force of the best and brightest of the best and brightest. They are in theory an agent whose loyalty lies with the Council as a whole. In reality the SPECTRES do the dirty of the big three races. The SPECTRES have been known for eliminating dangerous political figures, and causing political chaos in the foreign governments. SPECTRES were originally supposed to be mebers of the Justicars, but were turned down by the Salarians. The Justicars to this day despise SPECTRES for "stealing" what was supposed to be theirs.

**Biotic underground: **The Biotic underground is a group of Biotics who want to fight back at their leaders. Most biotics are forced into service by their governmet and are treated poorly if they defy. The Biotic underground is not an organized movement, more of a name given to any group of biotics who fight against their government. The biotic underground has staged many attacks against their individual nations. However many of their members lack experience, and their attacks have never made a big dent for biotic rights. SPECTRES are known to spend a lot of time taking down these groups. Human biotics are a litte better off than the other species, as most members of the human biotic underground join up with Cerberus for better protection and better results in furthering their cause.

**Protheans: **A race long since dead that the Council races believe is responsible fr the technological wonders of the galaxy. The Prothean race did not accept the ultimatum given to them by the Sentinals of the galaxy to stop their imperial way. Instead the Protheans fought back in futile effort. The Protheans have tried to continue their legacy by leaving behind beacons, and tampering with younger races in an effort to get revenge on the Sentinels.

**The Sentinels: **The sentinels of the galaxy, sometimes called the stewards, and sometimes by more primitive races the angels are a race that oversee the galaxy. They are responsible for the Prothean races demise. They observe young races for their first 500,000 years and then decide whether or not they can be allowed to progress. The Sentinels usually give an ultimatum to the races they are about to judge and give them one last chance to change their ways, but if a race chooses to challenge the Sentinels they are always defeated. The Sentinels dot the universe with their artifacts that are really more like surveillance cameras that are connected to the Sentinels.

**One more chapter awaits, still thinking up my important character list so far it looks like, Shepherd, Shepherds main crew, Udina, Anderson, Saren, Legion, Hackett, Benezia, Kai Leng (he will be NOTHING like his counter part), and the player. suggestions ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** Don't own mass effect**

** Important characters**

**The Player: **The player is the main protagonist of the game and the person from which viewpoint it's told from. The player has the same backstory, no matter who is playing him/her. The player comes from Earth and is from one of the rare middle classes that still exist on some GHA territories. The player's family has gotten him/her a government job on Eden Prime. It is there the player is thrust into a revolution that will change the entire galaxy. (He/She gets a codename that is later used throughout the game)

**Saren: **A former high ranking Turian in the League, he grew disgusted with the lack of freedoms in the League and the rest of the galaxy at large. Saren left the League a decade ago to move to Terminus space. It was sometime while he was in Terminus space Saren managed to get the at least some of the Geth on his side for a galaxy wide revolution against the corrupt and power hungry Citadel council. Saren is a formidable fighter and strategist leading his cause, and has powerful allies on his side.

**Legion: **Legion is the leader of the Geth who have joined with Saren. Legion joined Sarens crusade because his faction of Geth have the same beliefs in freedom that Saren does. Also Legion is believes that all AI should be free; he is against the Quarians building the Dumb mechs as their "new slaves". Saren has promised to free all the dumb mechs held by the Quarians if the revolution is successful. Legion is one of the most powerful members of the revolution, as his Geth faction makes up most of the soldiers and infrastructure in it.

**Kai Leng: **Leng was former N7 marine that was at one time a SPECTRE candidate. Kai Leng however viewed some of the ethics of the GHA as questionable. It was on a mission to eliminate a group of Krogan who were accused of terrorist activities he turned. Kai Leng was supposed to go with a Council SPECTRE to get rid of the Krogan, Kai Leng found out the Krogan had done nothing wrong, and the whole event was staged for propaganda purposes Kai Leng broke the SPECTRE's neck and went to Cerberus. As member of Cerberus, Kai Leng was sent to Saren by the Illusive man to watch Saren's revolution. The Illusive man is unsure if he wants to commit his valuable resources to aiding a galaxy wide revolution. Kai Leng's mission is to be a part of the revolution and access how effective it is. Depending on players actions and interactions with Kai Leng will influence him to write either a good or bad report to the Illusive man about the revolution.

**Ashley Williams: **Ashley was born into the Williams family, one of the most respected families in the GHA. From her birth she has always heard of the great things her grandfather did. Her grandfather's legacy of never surrendering, even in the face of annihilation has left its mark on Ashley. She pushed herself to the extremes to be the best soldier the GHA as ever seen. Ashley herself is the prime example of what the GHA holds to be a proper soldier, prideful of her species, and willing to take any order. Ashley felt entitled to be the first human SPECTRE, but her status as a symbol of GHA has been a curse as well as a blessing. For someone of her abilities the GHA is unwilling to send her on dangerous missions in the fear of losing their poster girl for the Alliance.

**Kaidan Alenko: **Kaidan is a human biotic GHA soldier. Kaidan was in BAaT training for most his childhood and it has left a big mark on him. The GHA, who didn't want their biotics trained by alien teachers relied on databases from alien races, and trial and error to advance human biotics. The GHA harshly trained the children from the moment they entered the facilities to be soldiers. Like one would guess children soldiers, and biotics didn't mix well. Few kids made out alive, but Kaidan was one of them. His experiances in BAaT have made him dull to the world around him, and have given him a lack of empathy. While he doesn't know it when receiving L2 implants Kaidan was given a mind control device that keeps him loyal to the GHA and adds to his robotic nature.

**Garrus Vakarian: **A Turian from the League Garrus is deep undercover spy. Garrus was sent out of League space to investigate Saren's disappearance. It was when Saren's revolution started that his purpose was changed to eliminate Saren. Outwardly Garrus created an appearance and personality resemble a common mercenary only in it for the money. Inwardly Garrus is a dangerous individual who is intensly loyal to the League and willing to do anything necessary to complete his mission.

**Liara: **Liara is the child of Matriarch Benezia. A youn Asari looking for adventure in the Empire She has spent her 106 years moving from one exciting thing to the next. Her current exciting thing to do now is archeology, especially concerning Prothean relics. She dislikes her reformist mother and believes her reformist beliefs are a waste of time. Liara believes the Asari are the natural leaders of the galaxy often ignoring their crumbling way of life.

Matriarch Benezia: Benezia is one of the few political figures in Asari space who know the Empire needs change. For years she has preached to deaf audiences' about the dangerous of giving a blind eye to their problems. She has given a bad reputation for herself as a doomsayer, and being unpatriotic. This stigma has been passed to her daughter, which has caused a lot of friction between the two. Matiarch Benezia has recently allied herself with Saren in an effort to finally change the Empire's ways.

**Tali Zorah: **The daughter of a high military admiral Tali has lead a very privileged life, getting pretty much anything she wanted. Tali has felt overshadowed by her father's career Tali wants to make a name for herself in galaxy. Like most of the wealthy Quarian young adults, Tali during the events of Reverse effect is going on a journey to visit all the major races of the galaxy sometimes referred to as a "pilgrimage". It is on her pilgrimage she finds out about the resurgence of the Geth. Tali hopes by helping end the Geth attacks she will get the attention she deserves in life.

**Donnel Udina: **Donnel Udina is the human ambassador to the Citadel, he is one of the more poor members of the GHA political body. Udina is a politician that had a fixed election to make it seem like the GHA is not corrupt and anyone can be a leader in government. Udina takes orders from advisors from the side constantly. He doesn't want to do what they say, but believes he is powerless. If the player can do the right actions in the game, a very different coup will happen in the Citadel later…

**Shepherd: **Commander Shepherd is Reverse Effects primary antagonist. Shepherd has had a long and distinguished career of doing the GHA's dirtiest work. During the siege of Elysium Shepherd spearheaded the ground forces after Shepherds commanders death, he brutally forced the surrender of the Batarians, and then until the Batarians negotiated the human annexation of Elysium in exchange for the release of all the Batarians living there Shepherd acted as the strict military governor of the planet. When word came in about a group of Batarian "terrorists" on Torfan Shepherd and a group of strike forces arrived to destroy the "terroists" before they could attack, some say the Batarians tried to surrender but Shepherd refused to listen. It was said that the action of Shepherd broke the Batarian spirit to fight against the humans. The one event that solidified Shepherds status as a SPECTRE candidate was his survival of the thresher maws on Akuze. When the GHA heard of this story of how Shepherd was the only person to survive the attacks they just had to have Shepherd for SPECTRE training. The story was passed around as propaganda piece throughout the colonies, never minding the fact that Shepherd survived by cleverly tricking his teammates into being bait so that he could escape the planet. Shepherd by Reverse Effect become a full SPECTRE.

** There you have it; all the introductions to the galaxy are done. Reverse effect 1 will start next week.**

**Also, do you want an evil manshep, or femshep ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Don't own mass effect**

** Prologue game**

**The Story begins!**

You are the player, an unnamed male or female taking a flight to Eden Prime on a transport ship. You listen to an announcement, about humanity's first SPECTRE Jane Shepard retrieving an ancient artifact not of Prothean origin for the Council. After the announcement some people on the transport ship start arguing about the propaganda that surrounds the GHA. Here the player can move around and talk to the various people on the transport ship and learn about the GHA and, it is in these initial conversations the player will reveal that he/she is from a rare middle class family from Earth, who is being given an administrative job on Eden Prime.

However the player's conversations are cut short by a security guard threatening to detain anyone who is talking negatively about the GHA. The player can either give a Paragon or Renegade remark to the security guard or do nothing. Regardless the player goes to their seat and looks out the window to see strange lights coming the ships way. When the lights come closer it is revealed they are missiles about to strike the transport ship. The Transport ship, in a big cut scene is hit by the missiles and falls to Eden Prime's surface, knocking the player unconscious.

The player regains consciousness as they are awakened as by a strange Turian, who calls himself Saren, and who is a part of whatever is going on around you. The player can try to ask Saren what is happening but gunfire is heard from across the debris, Saren tells the player to get to cover, as he gets the area secure. The player having no choice but to listen to Saren waits in the debris, and after a while calls out Saren's name. Then a GHA soldier finds the player. The GHA soldier tells the player Saren is responsible for what is happening, and because the player was calling Sarens's name the soldier assumes you two are working together. Here Paragons can keep defending themselves verbally, while renegades can throw the first punch, no matter what the GHA soldier pulls out a gun and prepares to kill the player.

Suddenly something grabs the GHA soldier's head and breaks his neck, the thing is revealed to be Geth. The player can only watches as more Geth pour in to his location. It is at that time Saren returns to explain the Geth are on his side, but he will not explain what he is doing. Saren will say that it was the GHA who shot down the transport ship because they believed it to be hostile, and also that if the GHA finds out that the player is still alive they will kill him/her. Saren offers to take the player with him for their own safety, which the player accepts thankfully, or reluctantly.

Saren receives a transmission on his omni tool from a Geth by the name of Legion who says that his team has retrieved the artifact but are being chased by Shepard. Saren calls in the Sovereign, his main flagship to the area, and a transport ship to get everyone off of Eden Prime. A flaming gunship appears in the distance making an emergency landing close to the player. Out of it are two Geth and Legion come out, along with the artifact. Right then the transport ship arrives, with everyone getting inside quickly. The ship heads for the Sovereign, but a rocket launcher hits the gunship on its side knocking the player to the artifact. Out in the distance a female figure holding a rocket launcher watches the transport ship fly away, and clenches her hand in anger.

The player experiences a host of visions detailing the endless wars, and oppression that ruled the galaxy until a mysterious race of machines bring order to the galaxy. The player awakens in the medical bay of the Sovereign. The player meets with Saren, the player tells Saren that he/she has been changed by the artifact and now finds the corruption and atrocities of the galaxy disgusting. Saren then informs the player of his plans, Saren aims to cause a galaxy wide revolution to topple the corrupt Citadel races, and bring freedom to all species. Saren wants the player to join him, because he believes that touching the artifact has given the player special abilities.

The player accepts Saren's offer, and goes with Saren to meet another human who is onboard, (This is the part were the payer can tour the Sovereign's various med bays, engineering bays, etc.). The player meets with the other human, who is discovered to be Kai Leng. Kai Leng explains that he has been sent by Cerberus as to oversee Saren's progress, and to decide whether Saren's revolution is worth being backed by Cerberus. Saren leaves the player with Kai Leng so that Kai Leng can access your physical capabilities.

The player is brought to a training room where Kai Leng is impressed with how surprisingly good the player is in training exercises. During this time the player gets to choose his class and go through combat toturial. If the player wants a biotic class, it is revealed that the artifact gave him/her those powers. Either way through training with Kai Leng, and Saren the player becomes proficient in combat extremely fast.

It is during the training exercises that Saren points out that perhaps the player should pick out a different name to call themselves because of the player's new life. The player flashes back to the visions, and remembers the machines acting like sentinels watching over the galaxy. The player picks the name Sentry, and is referred to that here on out.

After the training tutorials are complete, and after the class has been picked Saren tells the player that he has his first mission, to protect a Shadow Broker agent named Fist from Quarians who are investigating him.

**First story chapter! Here are something that I may not have gone over, all players have the same backstory, Paragon and renegade still exist, the Sovereign is the equivalent to the Normandy, and I'm going to be following the core mass effect storyline, but you know in reverse effect fashion as will Reverse effect 2-3. Just to let everyone know Reverse Effect will be my dominant story, mainly because as I can crank out a chapter a day if I want to. That's what I plan to do all next week .Reverse Effect the spark, will start getting updates the week after that, but my main priority will be Reverse Effect.**

**Also if anyone's worried about former protagonists (Liara, Garrus etc.) getting killed off immediately or becoming jerks don't, no one will be, your memorable squad mates from mass effect, will be your memorable enemies from reverse effect.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Citadel**

Fresh from training sentry, is ordered by Saren to go with Kai Leng, to do his first mission, find and protect a Shadow Broker operative by the name of Fist who is being looked into by a group of Quarians. Saren wants to stay in the Shadow Broker's good graces so he will advises Sentry to be on his best behavior on the mission, and keep Fist alive at all costs.

Kai Leng and Sentry head to the Citadel on a transport ship disguised as mercenaries. When the two land Kai Leng gives Sentry a list of people who might know Fist, and says they should split up to go quicker. Here Sentry can explore the Citadel for the first time, and also search for clues regarding the Shadow Broker operative. While exploring the Citadel, Sentry will find no clues about the Shadow Broker operative, when he comes back to visit Kai Leng, Kai Leng pulls Sentry into an alley, and tells him that something very important is happening right now that could give them an edge in the revolution.

Kai Leng tells Sentry that there is a meeting going on between the Councilors, Anderson, Udina, and Jane Shepard. Kai Leng believes that this is the perfect time to get information from the Council. Whether Sentry is cautious or not, Sentry goes along with Kai Leng's plan. Kai Leng and Sentry manage to incapacitate two GHA bodyguards and steal their helmets and armor. Then both Kai Leng and Sentry find and walk with an aloof Udina, discovering that while he is a goodhearted politician he tends to get intimidated into doing things he is morally against by his superiors. Sentry can either choose to give Udina a renegade or Paragon speech to make him believe in himself more before meeting the Councilors, or do nthing. When it comes time for Udina to enter the Council chambers the three are stopped by C-SEC who order Udina to relieve his two bodyguards before entering, Sentry convinces C-SEC to let them come with Udina, but C-SEC says that only one can accompany Udina. Regardless of what the Sentry has done Udina will pick Sentry and not Kai Leng. Sentry must go with Udina to meet the Councilors, Shepard, and Anderson. Sentry listens as the Council talks with a frustrated Shepard and and possibly a very self-confident Udina about the recent actions of Saren, after the Councilors talk they nominate Shepard to lead a manhunt against Saren and anyone working with him. After the conversation ends Sentry will be approached by Shepard who is curious as to why Udina has a bodyguard with him, no matter what Senrtry says Shepard will be dissatisfied with the answer, before Shepard can ask a second question Udina tells Sentry to come with him back to his office. After Sentry is done escorting he is met by Kai Leng who asks him what he has discovered. When Kai Leng finds out Shepard is leading the manhunt to end the revolution, Kai Leng will warn Sentry about just how dangerous she is.

Kai Leng will next say that while Sentry was away he found a friend of Fists named Barla Von, who says that Fist has been captured by the Quarians and needs to be rescued before he is interrogated. Von also says that he knows that the Quarians are keeping him hostage at the Chora's den, a secret Shadow Broker hideout, and also that a good friend of Fist's Dr. Michel might be able to give the two some information. If Kai Leng and Sentry head to the Med Clinic they find Dr. Michel and see a raggedy looking Turian walking out of the Clinic at the same time. When the pair find Dr. Michel's office they see she has been shot dead, and can only collect some information of Fist based off of personal belongings. They both assume it was the Quarians who killed her.

Kai Leng and Sentry find the Chora's Den and attack find the Club crawling with Quarian soldiers. Both Sentry and Kai Leng work together to eliminate all of them. Then they head to another room that is guarded by a group of dumb mechs, when they enter the last room leading into an alley they find Fist with a female Quarian who is holding a gun to his back. Here the Sentry can either Renegade/Paragon convince the last Quarian she won't win, resulting in her letting Fist go, or if Sentry went to find Dr. Michels corpse, he can tell Fist that she has died, resulting in Fist to angrily manage to escape himself. If Sentry can do neither of these options the Quarian still doesn't let Fist go. No matter what after the end of the conversation Commander Shepard and her crew arrive, whether Fist is freed or not. Kai Leng tells Sentry they should run for it, and they both barely outrun Shepard crew, and make it to safety.

If fist is alive he will say that he's going to tell the Shadow Broker that the revolution is a good cause worth fighting for, if Fist remains in the hands of the Council the Shadow Broker will give a message to Saren saying he is unsure if he wants to support the revolution. Either way Sentry can walk around the Citadel one more time or go back to the Sovereign.

**Gosh I wonder who that "raggedy Turian" and "female Quarian" where…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Feros**

Feros is home to a small colony of humans sent to investigate Prothean ruins that are funded by the ExoGeni Corporation, a corporation that Kai Leng describes as especially sympathetic to the Cerberus cause. Because ExoGeni isn't involved in the mining business it is mostly ignored by the GHA who finds little value in ruins, recently however the GHA has been looking into Feros due to increasing allegations of the corporations pro Cerberus leaders.

Sentry must go to Feros to protect the colony from an investigation, and also seek out a mysterious creature that ExoGeni has been investigating that could predate the Protheans, and give answers about the mysterious Sentinels.

- Sentry must first meet up with Shiala, who is a member of Sarens revolution to work with her, and another squad mate for most of the game, but as Sentry progresses through the missions he, notices Shiala is acting oddly.

- Next Sentry must root out the GHA presence on the colony, and also notices there are few colonists around

- Soon Shiala disappears and Sentry is left with only his squad mate

- Sentry encounters more GHA soldiers, but they are quickly defeated when colonists aid the two and who look almost brainwashed

- Sentry and his squad mate are not harmed by the colonists, and are met by Shiala who leads them to the Thorian creature, she then proceeds to explain the nature of the Thorian to Sentry

- The Thorian explains he saw how badly the GHA was treating the colonists. The Thorian sought to help them the only way he knew how, by using his thralls to motivate the colonists into getting the GHA off their planet, and using his creepers

- Either way, the Thorian will not harm Sentry, and will give him the Cipher. He wishes to join the revolution and it's then time for Sentry must make a big decision

The Thorian claims it can continue what he has been doing, and convince more people to join the revolution through Spores. The Thorian makes the argument that he is not brainwashing people only nudging them to make the right choice. This action will cause the revolution to be much larger as a whole in the future, but also get a bad check from Cerberus, who dislikes the idea of alien's control of any kind on human. Shiala will also be able to join your squad if this option is taken.

Sentry can convince the Thorian, that it shouldn't force people against their will, even if it is for the greater good of the revolution. Sentry will instead ask for the Thorian to help the revolution by putting its full effort into supplying technology it has learned from its many years, and giving Thorian creepers as soldiers when the time comes. Cerberus will be pleased that you have chosen not to allow the Thorian to use its thralls on people. Also in this decision the Thorian will release the colonists from its thralls, Shiala will stay behind with a contingent of Geth to protect the Thorian now that it has rejected using its thralls, and can't be a squad member.

**Yah! new story format**

**Some quick things I feel like I forgot to mention**

**1 after prologue, Saren, Kai Leng, Legion, maybe Shiala, and an upcoming mystery member are squad mates **

** 2 Paragon and renegade do exist, as a way to handle situations and how to act, in addition there are two revolutionary ideologies that dominate Reverse Effect,**

**-Saren wants species wide unity because he believes that all life is inherently similar to each other. Saren believes that all the evil in the galaxy stems from species conflict.**

**- Those that are like Cerberus believe all life is inherently different from each other and should be allowed to peruse its own unique destiny. The Illusive man believes what is wrong with the galaxy comes from the inner corruption of governments who don't let the people have enough power to choose their own destiny.**

**Both sides are willing to work together because they acknowledge change is necessary, but the ending of Reverse Effect depend what you believe in more.**

**Up Next Virmire, for a special reason**.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**Virmire**

Virimire is a forgotten world, to close to the Terminus for the Council, and to close the Council for the Terminus. Virmire is also home to a special joint project being done by Saren, and the Krogan. Saren has learned that commander Shepard and a group of Salarian operatives are going to assault the base, to prevent the Krogan from becoming involved with Saren's revolution. Sentry must go down to the planet to support the base, confront Shepard, and receive a new ally.

-Sentry and his squad land on the Virmire base where Sentry discovers that the base is being used as a research lab to try and make a cure for the Genophage, it is also at the base where Sentry meets Wrex an influential Krogan Lord who is supervising the project.

- Sentry is told that if the Genophage can be cured, then Wrex will be able to go back to his home world and gain the support of his entire race to fight for Saren.

- Sentry must go around the base and help support it from the various sieges, done by the Salarians and Council forces, at first they are easy to hold off but get more difficult, then for a time they stop

- Saren takes the time to take Sentry to a secret location in the base where he reveals that Sovereign is not a flagship the Geth built for him, but a sentinel, Sovereign reveals the truth on what the sentinels really do, and can talk with Sentry for a short time.

-Then the base is alerted, a massive army of Council forces is coming to assault the base, and they are being spearheaded by Shepard.

-Saren realizes that there is no way they can hold the base, and begins an evacuation, as Sentry and others hold off the invaders.

- Sentry then hears from Saren that there is a Salarian team that is launching a suicidal run to take out the bases AA towers, and that a bomb is being placed at the geothermal spots where the base gains it power. Sentry and the remaining forces must split up to defeat these two attacks. Sentry is also informed that Kaidan is leading the team that is planting the bomb, and Ashley, is leading the forces who are launching the suicide charge.

- Whatever option Sentry takes, Wrex and Saren will go to the other

-After a short fight for either mission, the leader of whomever's forces you have defeated will surrender. Both will claim that Shepard has lead them on a suicide run and didn't care if Ashley or Kaidan died doing their mission. Sentry will ask that one of his squad mates take the prisoner to the Sovereign. It is later revealed that Wrex and Saren found ou the other leader committed suicide. Whoever does the mission with the bomb will not be able to stop the bomb from going off, they will instead delay it.

- Either way Sentry and his remaining squad mate go to a transport ship, but are stopped by Shepard and her crew, Shepard personally incapacitates your squad member, and then she will try to convince Sentry to leave the revolution. Sentry will stand firm in his commitment and have a chance to talk with Shepard.

- Shepard orders her crew to stand down, and wants to fight Sentry one on one, after a grueling fight leaving Sentry more beat up then Shepard, Shepard is about to give the killing blow to Sentry, but is cut short by rockets hitting the area around the two, that knock Shepard to the ground. Shepard runs to cover as it is revealed the pilot is Saren. Before fleeing she states that next time she won't be as fair as she was now.

-Sentry leaves and rescues the other squad member, as the base is destroyed by the bomb.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Virmire survivor

Kaidan- Kaidan will surrender to Sentry, after he realizes that the bomb he was sent to arm was going to go off before he could escape. When Kaidan radios Shepard about this she is apathetic about his predicament, and tells him she will just find another biotic to replace him. Upon Sentry's confrontation with Kaidan, Kaidan will announce he is done working with the GHA. Kaidan can then be convinced by Sentry to become a squad mate when they introduced again on the Soveriegn. There Kaidan will have his loyalty chip removed, making him even more angry with the GHA. This action will have even bigger consequences when it is leaked to the Shadow Broker, or Cerberus, who now have concrete proof of Biotic injustice being done to humans. Kaidan will have a view on the revolution similar to Saren, and thinks that all life should be united, and work together.

Ashley- Ashley believed that working with Shepard would get her the fast track to possible SPECTRE status, yet working with Shepard has been difficult due to her sense of entitlement, and Shepard generally found Ashley annoying. On the Virmire assault Shepard sends Ashley with a group of Salarians on suicidal charges to attack Saren's AA towers. When the Salarians start to get grinded down, Ashley contacts Shepard who says that Ashley always wanted to be a hero like her grandfather, so she decided to give Ashley a heroic battle to fight. Shepard says that Ashley should be grateful that she finally has something to do, and simply wishes her luck in the fight, refusing to send reinforcements. With that Ashley has her faith in the GHA and Shepard broken, and surrenders to Sentry when he arrives. Ashley is in an emotionally unstable state when Sentry meets her again on the Sovereign, but she can be calmed down, and convinced to join the revolution. Shepard never expected Ashley to survive her suicide run, and her leaving the GHA will cause a big morale loss in the GHA, when their poster girl goes to the other side. Ashley is bitter that the GHA and Shepard turned on her so quickly. She is believer that species need to create their own destiny in the galaxy, and that the governments of the Council need to be cleaned out, Ashley will still retain her human bias in the game, but will work with aliens.

**Up next Noveria**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Noveria**

Like its mass effect counterpart Noveria is a corporate world existing long before the GHA's arrival to the galactic stage. Noveria is also home to a special project being that Matriarch Benezia has put a lot of her own funds into it. Sentry has gained an alert that the project has gone awry, and Benezia requires assistance.

-This mission requires you do the find Liara mission first, the Find Liara mission involves Sentry racing against Shepard/Asari Empire soldiers to find Liara and protect her so she won't be used as a tool against her mother. No matter what Sentry does Shepard will get to Liara first and capture her.

-Sentry and his squad land on Noveria where they first encounter mercenaries paid by the Council to eliminate them. Sentry will have to fight off these mercenaries first to get to Benezia.

-Sentry will then make it the research center where Benezia and a group of loyal Biotic Commandos will confront Sentry coldly because of his failure to get her daughter before Shepard. Sentry will, have a chance to talk with Benezia, who will tell him that her goal is to change the Asari Empire before it completely crumbles. (If you have Saren with you it is implied they once shared a relationship)

-It will then be revealed by Saren, that in his talks with Sovereign he learned the truth of the Rachni wars. The Rachni wars where started by the Council who discovered a Rachni colony and proceeded to start a war as a means to increase Council patriotism. The Council believed the war would be short, but where shocked to learn that the Rachni where much more intelligent and vast than previously thought. The truth of the Rachni war was kept secret ever since. Saren was hoping to bring the Rachni back as a way to atone for the misdeeds of the Council and have a new ally.

-Sentry will also be told that the Rachni Queen is suffering pain from a cloning defect. This defect has caused a tumor to press against the brain of the Rachni Queen. The pain is what is causing the Queen to attack anything it must go to the Queen and administer a cure before it dies.

-Sentry fights his way to the Queen and gives it the cure. The Queen is thankful that Sentry has stopped the pain, but wants to stay out of the revolution for the time being.

Choice 1- Allow the Rachni Queen to leave, the Queen is grateful, and promises that if her species is ready when the revolution hits full swing she will donate her resources to the effort.

Choice 2- Convince the Rachni to stay, and contribute to the revolution now. You will have to have either Saren with you, or have a high renegade/paragon point count. The Queen will stay and be able to boost the revolution through all three games. However, in Reverse Effect 3 the Queen who was allowed to leave will contribute much more in the big final fight. (If you don't have high Renegde/Paragon points or have Saren with you the Queen will lie and just leave after Sentry goes away. The Queen can be convinced in Reverse effect 3 to help out but will give less support.)

-After his success in the Rachni mission Sentry will return to the base where he finds a Normandy transport ship outside, he asks a Geth guard about it who only replies that they were ordered to not fire on any Council forces. Sentry makes his way inside to find Shepard and crew, with Liara.

- Liara has decided to side with Shepard , and is trying to get her mother to break off her ties to the revolution. What continues is a tense verbal battle between Liara, Shepard, Benezia, and Sentry. Depending on how the conversation ends, Benezia stays or leaves the revolution.

Outcome 1- Shepard and Liara convince Benezia leaves the revolution. Benezia remains under house arrest and gives up any information she has on the revolution, luckily because Benezia didn't know much about anything other than the Rachni project this is not a heavy blow. Benezia will refuse to out any other Asari Matriarchs who want to reform the Empire. But it should be known that Benezia was the most outspoken member of the reformists, without her, it will be harder to achieve a "good" ending for the Asari Empire.

Outcome 2- Benezia turns against her daughter, and tells her that Asari society needs to change. With her position in the revolution revealed she is now a criminal to the Council, but her open act of rebellion has inspired others in the Asari Empire. Some Asari have become more vocal in their opinions of the Empire. This has caused the first surge of doubt in the government of the Asari since its creation. The Asari government in Reverse Effect 2 and 3 will be forced to deal with inner turmoil, weakening it when the revolution hits.

-At the end when Benezia has made her choice a standoff between Sentry and Shepard will about to start, but Benezia will threaten to kill both of them with her Biotic commandos if violence breaks out. Shepard will leave without fighting with Benezia or not.

**Sorry no update yesterday, had some things to do. There's Noveria for you, I wanted to make the point that Benezia is the more important decision than the Rachni Queen. The Rachni Queen can give you suppies for the revolution when it is needed, but for some players Benezia can make or break the Asari Empire in the end.**

**Up next endgame, then next week will be devoted to Reverse Effect the Spark.**

**After Reverse Effect is done, I'll do a summary of what the galaxy looks like after Reverse Effect 1, a character list, and then start Reverse Effect 2.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Endgame**

The first part of Sentry's journey is coming to a close. Saren's revolution is going on the offensive, as Shepard travels to Illos in an effort to obtain a great power. The Council will feel its power shake at the core for the first time. Sentry's decisions will change everything.

-Saren learns that Shepard is going to Illos to find a Prothean beacon. But it is not just any Prothean beacon, it is a conduit. Sovereign informs Sentry that during the end of the Prothean-Sentinel war the Protheans tried to build devices called conduits that they planned to distribute to younger races. Once distributed these conduits would indoctrinate and evolve the species of the next cycle. It would make them stronger, smarter, and more vicious as whole. In their final act of revenge the Protheans wanted to create an entire cycle full of species that could defeat the Sentinels. Sovereign tells Sentry that the Protheans never understood the true power of the Sentinels, if the conduit is allowed to spread its influence to the galaxy and all the races go against the Sentinels the Sentinels will be forced into a war that will result in the destruction of all civilization in this cycle.

-Sentry goes to Illos with Saren and for the first time the mission is offensive. Sentry must take out the Council base on Illos, then purse Shepard and her crew to the conduit. Using support from Soverign Sentry destroys the conduit, but not before Shepard touches it and escapes. During the explosion from the conduits destruction Saren is knocked unconscious and in a coma.

- When Sentry comes back to Sovereign Legion tells Sentry that Saren will be in his coma for an indefinite amount of time. Legion also tells of Sarens master plan. Saren planned to raid the Citadel in an act of defiance. He hopes that by doing this act, he will show everyone that the Council is not all powerful.

-Sentry also hears from Legion that this plan must be carried out in a specific time frame for optimal success, and Saren will probably not be able to lead it. Sentry must now lead the raid on the Citadel alongside Legion and sovereign commanding,

-Before the final mission, Sentry can enter a romance with Kai Leng, Kaidan/Ashley, or Shiala (she will join Sentry again for the last mission).

-After that the raid begins, Sovereign will take down some of the Citadels defenses and infrastructure, leaving it defenseless for short time. The GHA fifth Fleet and Destiny Ascension come in to aid the Citadel, here Sentry must make a choice. The Geth fleet splits in two to combat both threats, but Sovereign can only assist only one. Whichever target Sentry chooses Sovereign to destroy will get destroyed but the Geth fleet will only be able to hold offthe other one.

-Senty and his squad go into the Citadel where they break into the Council and after some hacking can give an epic speech to the people of the Citadel. In the Council chambers Sentry also happens upon the Councilors, whom Sentry can kill or spare.

-Senry then gets a distress message from Sovereign; Shepard has managed to sneak onboard.

-Sentry races back, to find that Shepard and a group of Council operatives have killed all the Geth, and have planted a bomb in Sovereign.

-In a final brawl with Shepard in the cargo hold of Sovereign Sentry blasts Shepard out of the airlock into space.

-Sentry is then forced to disarm all the bombs, in the heart of Sovereign, but can only disarm 2/3.

-Sentry has to leave letting one of the bombs to explode, Sovereign is still functional, yet is rendered brain dead from the bomb.

-Sentry and the revolutionary forces fallback from the Citadel before reinforcements arrive, just as Saren awakens.

-The first phase of the revolution has been completed.

**There's the end of Reverse effect 1! Next week I will go into detail about the galaxy after Reverse Effect 1 and how Sentry's actions have changed it.**

**Also I don't think it's a spoiler to say Shepard is not gone for good.**


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own mass effect

**The Galaxy after**

After the Citadel raid, faith in the Council has been shaken. Wars have come and gone yet no enemy has ever touched the Citadel before. Saren's revolution is now nearly a war. Saren's Geth army is in hiding as it seeks to rebuild its strength, and gain allies for an inevitable conflict. This is the prelude to war; all the big players know it. Saren is confined to the Sovereign due to his serious injuries he sustained from the Prothean relic's destruction; Sentry must join forces with Cerberus for the meanwhile to obtain allies for the war to come. Sentry must also investigate the mysterious heralds of the Sentinels who are causing entire colonies to be vanished, as well as face a threat previously believed to have died.

**Council Live/Die**

Live- The current Council was shown mercy by Sentry, They have used their powers to pass laws to try and unify the Council species more. While they try to build a more unified galaxy, people of different races and backgrounds start to interact more with each other as an unintended side effect. This allows for a flow of ideas that enhances the revolutions sphere of influence in the game.

Die- the Council was killed by Sentry, The respective governments of the Council races all elect former military people as politicians into office. These Councilors care little for the Citadel Council and more for their own species. The Councilors make poor politicians and the Council species start to drift apart as a result. By Reverse Effect 3 this decision will give the individual races more power, but make the Council a weaker unified force.

**Destroy Fifth Fleet/Destiny Ascension**

Fifth Fleet destroyed**-**The GHA is given a big blow to their fleet size and pride. All over the GHA Cerberus operatives take the opportunity to attack military outposts to deepen the defeat. The GHA is almost at state of chaos, with no choice but to accept Council support in suppressing its inner turmoil. The GHA more actively is involved in the Council in return, pledging even more support in the destruction of the revolution.

Destiny Ascension destroyed- Belief in Council supremacy shrunk when the great and powerful Destiny Ascension was obliterated by Sovereign. The Council military was embarrassed by the destruction of its most prized possession. With the Council government unable to beat back Saren, individual nation decide it's time to bulk up their own militaries.

**Revolution as a whole**

No matter what has happened Saren's revolution has grown. People have become more vocal about the injustices done in the galaxy. Insurrection movements have started in all of the major governments of the Council. As a whole these insurrectionist groups are ill equipped and not unified, they still are giving the Council a hard time because of their sheer numbers. Part of Reverse Effect 2 is going to these groups to make alliances. Saren himself is on the Soveriegn trying to direct and expand the Geth army with Legion. The Council is having a hard time finding Saren's army in the depths of the Terminus system. Saren doesn't want to make his move until he is ready for all-out war.

**Heralds of the Sentinels**

The Heralds of the Sentinels are the reverse of the collectors. These beings are supposed to visit the galaxy shortly before the Sentinels pass judgment. No one is sure exactly what the Heralds purpose is, but they abduct races around the galaxy and barely leave trace afterwards. Both Sentry and Shepard will be investigating these mystery life forms.

**Cerberus**

Of all the sub sects of the revolution Cerberus is being the most aggressive in its current attacks. The GHA finds itself under a constant rain of military outpost bombings, prison breaks, and intelligence leaks. The Illusive man is putting as much pressure on the GHA as he can. Due to Saren being in hiding Cerberus is the biggest unified revolutionary force in the galaxy, they have decided its in their best interest to side with Saren. Within Reverse Effect 2 Saren will send Sentry to the Illusive man where he can be of more use. While in Reverse Effect 1 Saren always encouraged Sentry to be more thoughtfully of the galaxy as a whole, the Illusive man will focus more on humanity and species individuality.

**Some other important things for Reverse Effect 2**

- Due to storytelling purposes a **FEW** characters who were protagonists in Mass Effect 2 will be protagonists in Reverse Effect 2, example most Cerberus operatives like: Jacob/Miranda

- I promise more of Shepard's crew in Reverse Effect 2 and also 3, I did not get to do much for them in Reverse Effect 1

- The Illusive man/Cerberus won't be the renegade faction, they will have their own justifiable motives for what they do for humanity

- Because of Sovereign being with Saren in the depths of the Terminus, the Illusive man will make a Normandy vessel for Sentry to command

- Reverse Effect 2 takes place 1 year after Reverse Effect 1

- Decisions made in Reverse Effect 2 will have a big impact on Reverse Effect 3, especially the decisions having to do with Sentry's revolutionary ideals of either Species unity or species individuality.

- The ending to Reverse Effect 2 will lead almost directly into Reverse Effect 3

- I will do the DLC missions for Reverse Effect 2

**Firstly let me say sorry to reverse effect the Spark fans, things made my schedule very busy this week and probably for the next two weeks. I will definitely get the character list up and maybe the first part of Reverse Effect 2 up. The Virmire survivor's effect on Reverse Effect 2 will be there as well as the effect of Kai Leng's report.**

** So, who do you want in the Reverse Effect 2 character chart?**


	21. Chapter 21

Don't Own Mass effect

Reverse Effect 2 Important Character list: Protagonists

**Sentry:** After the Citadel raid Sentry along with Saren and Legion will be hiding out deep in the Terminus Systems. Saren and Legion will be preoccupied with preparing the Geth army and managing the new Insurrectionist forces during Reverse Effect 2. During Reverse Effect 2 Sentry will be sent on a mission to go and assist Cerberus and the Illusive man, because at the time being Cerberus is conducting the most raids on Council space. Sentry must also help the Illusive man discover the motives of mysterious Heralds of the Sentinels who are abducting human colonies.

**Illuisve Man: **Leader of Cerberus, the Illusive man is for the moment in control of the largest active member of the revolution. However Cerberus is known by many to be not a good tea player and doesn't share a lot of its supplies. Sentry, for most of Reverse Effect 2 is going to be taking order from the Illusive man. The Illusive man is supposed to be a mirror of Saren, unlike Saren the Illusive man values species for their individuality, and he will always look out for humanity first.

**Jacob: **Former GHA marine, Jacob grew disgusted with the GHA's practices. He resigned from the military to join Cerberus in an attempt to try to make the GHA a better place.

Loyalty Mission: Jacobs's father was someone he always looked up to until he vanished along with his crew years ago on a surveying mission by a private corporation. Jacob's Loyalty mission will involve a distress beacon being activated on a far off planet called Aeia. When Sentry goes to the planet he finds the Hugo Gernsback wreck and many others. Upon further investigation Sentry finds a military science base where the military personal are clashing with a band rebels. Sentry discovers that the military base has been capturing ships that flyby for use in experimentation with the planets many indigenous plants. The rebels are a group made up of those who have escaped, and are led by Jacob's father. Senty helps liberate the base, yet in the process Jacob' father dies, and Jacob's loyalty is gained after the base is destroyed.

**Miranda: **Daughter of the poor miner Henry Lawson and a mother who died in childbirth, Miranda lived a harsh life in a GHA mining colony. Her father was a kindly yet frail man who could barely get his family by sometimes. During her teenage years Miranda's father married another woman and had another daughter. It was at that time her father and some other miners were arrested for conversing about creating a workers union. His wife was detained and baby Oriana was taken away by the GHA. Miranda joined Cerberus later out of spite, she rose through the ranks quickly becoming the second in command to the Illusive man.

Loyalty mission: Miranda has found the whereabouts of her missing half-sister on Earth. Oriana is somewhere in a megacity in Britain. Unfortunately, Miranda in her hastiness to find Oriana made a mistake in the fake identities that she and Sentry where supposed to use to get into the megacity. Sentry and his squad have to fight off waves of megacity security before getting to Oriana. When Oriana is found she is living a life of wealth, because she was adopted by a high up military family. Sentry can either tell Miranda to tell Orian the truth or let her live the lie. After the mission Miranda is loyal.

**Okeer: **An example of the unknown diversity of the Krogan species Okeer is well respected Krogan scholar on his home world. Okeer has dedicated his life to the eradication of the genophage, and has dabbled in cloning as a means to possibly reinforce Krogan population. Okeer, like in Mass effect 2 must be rescued from blue suns mercenaries when he double crosses them.

Loyalty mission: Okeer demands to go back to his old lab, still held by the blue suns, because it has valuable research on the genophage. Sentry agrees to send a team to retrieve the data. When Sentry does find the data, it is revealed that what Okeer is looking for was a Krogan clone by the name of Grunt who is in cyro storage. Sentry must safely take Grunt to safety to get Okeer's loyalty. When Grunt is taken to the Kroagn home world he is studied by more of the Krogan scholars as a possible cure to the genophage, because of his superior genetics.

**Morinth: **An Ardat Yakshi, Morinth was supposed to live out her life in monastery or become a soldier for the empire, yet she refused. Morinth did not want to live out her 1000 years in servitude to the government or trapped in a monastery. Morinth made the life changing choice to escape to the Terminus systems to live her life on her own terms. Seeking adventure and fun she became a freelance mercenary for hire, and a good one at that. Morinth is also being chased by her Justicar mother Samara, for being an Ardat-Yakshi who left the empire. Morinth also will not tell Sentry she is an Ardat-Yakshi when meeting him, and tells Sentry she is being chased for other reasons.

Loyalty mission- Morinth tells Sentry she is tired of running from her mother, and wants to confront her one last time. Morinth and Sentry meet Samara on Omega where a standoff between a group of Asari commandos led by Samara and Sentry's squad begins. Samara will pause the battle after she has been surrounded to tell Sentry the truth about Morinth. Samara will claim that Morinth is a danger to everyone she is around no matter how in control she says she is. Samara will offer her services to Sentry in his mission to discover the truth about the Heralds, if he kills Morinth. Sentry can choose to kill Morinth or Samara and have the other join his squad in turn.

**Vimire survivor: **The Virmire survivor will be stationed on Horizon a human colony that has close ties to Cerberus. The survivor will be glad that you have returned to, and join you in your mission. If Kaidan was rescued, he will talk about how he helped make connections with the various members of the biotic underground across the galaxy. Ashley will inform Sentry that even though her family has disowned her, she still feels that she can't go back to the GHA after what they put her through. Ashley will also say that her defection has inspired more GHA soldiers to break off from the military. Both will be in good spirits with Sentry.

Loyalty mission: Kaidan- A GHA biotic testing facility on Teltin has been discovered by Cerberus. Kaidan wants to go shut it down and rescue the biotics inside. Going to the facility will involve facing off against waves of brainwashed biotic soldiers that are being tested. Kaidan and Sentry will only be able to save a few of the biotics that haven't been brainwashed yet. Kaidan's loyalty will rest in the conversation you have with afterwards about the failure of liberating everyone in Teltin. (Kaidan romancers in the first game can get by without a paragon/renegade speech).

Ashley- Ashley has heard about a large group of GHA soldiers who want to defect in a GHA base, but worry about escaping. Ashley wants to go the base with Sentry to provide support in the escape. However it is soon realized that the whole thing was a trap, to ambush Ashley done by the GHA military. Because of the mass number of desertions she has caused, the GHA wants her to come back and say she was going undercover in the revolution. Ashley falters for a moment but refuses the GHA's offer. Afterwards Ashley's loyalty is determined by a talk with Sentry who must re affirm her decision to join the revolution. (Once again romancers of Ashley can bypass this.)

**Kai Leng: **During the time between the Citadel raid and the present Kai Leng has been on overtime for the Illusive man. The increase in his workload was strenuous for his body and mind. Kai Leng in an accident involving an attempted assassination of Anderson and Kahlee Sanders, Kai Leng was heavily injured by a Drell Council operative. He was given cybernetic implants to help function at his old level of ability, but has become bitter as a result.

Loyalty mission- Kai Leng wants to get revenge on the Drell who gave him his injuries. Kai Leng figures out the Drell just so happens to be on a mission on Illuim to kill an Asari matriarch sympathetic to the revolution. During the mission the Drell operative sets explosive charges to go off to destroy the matriarch's home. The Drell makes a run for it, where Sentry can either choose to pursue the Drell or go save the Matriarch. No matter what Sentry chooses Kai Leng will be loyal.

**Balak: **A Batarian who takes an active stance against the GHA and Council. He believes that the Hegemony should make a stand against the Council. Balak is a member of a group of Batarian freedom fighters who regularly raid the GHA. He is extremely patriotic in his beliefs, and wants to convince members of the Hegemony government to fully join the revolution.

Loyalty mission: Balak wants to use Sentry's Cerberus connections and his freedom fighters to free Batarian POWs still being held on the planet Terra Nova. During the attack Balak takes delight in blowing up some GHA statues, and leading an armed prison break against GHA guards. Balak and the rest of the POW's escape the prison, causing a humiliating defeat for the GHA in the process.

**Daro Xen: **A Quarian who was formerly in the running for one day having an Admiral position. Daro Xen had a bright future ahead of her, where it not for her experimentation with AI that led to her being dishonorably discharged from the military. Daro Xen was discovered to be trying to see if the dumb mechs were capable of true intelligence. After her discharge her life went on a downward spiral, until she was hired by Cerberus to improve their tech base. Daro Xen will rarely exit her lab, and immerses herself in her work with proving the dumb mechs have true intelligence. (Also in Reverse Effect Daro Xen is about the same age as Sentry hint hint….)

Loyalty mission: Daro Xen wants to go break into a dumb mech testing facility on Rannoch, to get more research for her experiments. When Sentry's squad break into the facility they find out that some of the dumb mech's do indeed possess real intelligence but are shackled immediately after showing it. Daro Xen and Sentry rescue a few of the intelligent dumb mech's for more observation. Daro Xen is grateful for Sentry finally helping to prove her theories, the dumb mech's are sent to go to Sovereign where they can meet the Geth.

**Loyalty missions made this take a while. Finally Balak makes his long awaited appearance! I personally didn't order the DLC characters so unless someone really wants to see a reverse effected Kasumi or Zaeed put in the comments and I'll do some research to do them. Up next the antagonists, because of the large number of people in Shepards crew by now, some won't get the same amount of spotlight as others, but I promise certain members ( Garrus will have a pretty important part) will get much more important things to do in Reverse effect 2. For anyone wondering Kelly is the same and EDI will be the same and be the pilot of the ship. (EDI will be a main character in reverse effect 3)**

**Also anyone antagonists you want to see in particular?**


	22. Chapter 22

Don't Own Mass Effect

Antagonists/ Others

**Shepard:** After getting blown out the airlock of Sovereign the Council believed Shepard had died from lack of oxygen in space. But when her body was recovered from space, something strange was discovered. The Prothean cipher had "improved" her body, making her more powerful than any human before. During an autopsy of Shepard, she to the fright of the researchers woke up on the operating table. Shepard recuperated quickly from her injuries, and now has been even more determined than ever to destroy the revolution and kill Sentry. In Reverse Effect 2 her main priority will be to eliminate any revolutionary forces and find out the truth about the Heralds of the Sentinels.

**Garrus: **Since the Citadel raid, the League has decided to change its stance on the revolution. Garrus has now been assigned to not just investigate the revolution, but try to meet with it. The higher ups in League of Equal species have seen the revolution as a possible way to end the inequality that dominates the galaxy. The Citadel raid has proved the revolution is a powerful force in the galaxy, but the League could spread their influence over a bigger range if the strictness of the old regime is gone. Keep in mind, that the League wants to use the revolution, not the other way around. Garrus is on a mission to meet with Sentry to give him the terms of the Leagues assistance, whether Sentry accepts or denies the terms is up to him.

**Mordin: **Mordin is an acclaimed Salarian scientist/ member of the STG. Mordin is believed to hold the secret of a cure to the Genophage. He is lending his support in trying to break the revolutions Krogan ties by constructing an even more potent Genophage that would cause the Krogan to go extinct. The interactions with Mordin and his findings are important for getting a key to cure the Geophage in Reverse Effect 3.

**Liara: **Like her mass effect couter part Liara will go into information brokering, being able to fend herself against much more vicious Salarians. For most of Reverse Effect 2 she will get a minor role, only advising Shepard on strategies for dealing with the Revolution. At the end of Reverse Effect 2, in the Shadow Broker DLC Liara will try to break into the Shadow Broker's main base, and Sentry must stop her from getting secrets that could break the revolution before it starts.

**Aria: **The current protector of Omega station and successor to the Patriarch. She holds a great sway over the Terminus systems by basically ruling over Omega. She has been hesitant to voice her opinion of either being for or against the revolution, as the Terminus already faces losing their entire independence at any given moment. If they back the losing side, they could lose everything. Sentry must prove the legitimate power of the revolutionary forces to Aria if he wants her to lend support to the revolution, when war starts. Aria will give you some loyalty missions when you go to her, (here you will meet Kasumi and Zaeed, I'll get into it when I get to the Aria Omega chapter)

**The Heralds of the Sentinels: **The Heralds are ancient beings who have been visiting the galaxy for as long as the Sentinels have existed. They periodically come one century before the Sentinels arrive. They have been known to collect samples of indigenous life forms of the various planets they visit. They come and go without a word or trace. The Council refuses to acknowledge their existence, but secretly the Council knows, because every single race has had disappeared colonies in its past. Humans being the latest race to arrive to the galactic stage are the newest race to be at the mercy of the Heralds. Finding the true motives of the Heralds is one of the major plot points in Reverse Effect 2.

**So there's everyone else, I forgot to mention Aria in the last one but she will play an important role, Through Aria you meet Kasumi/Zaeed, still not sure if they are going to be good guys or bad guys because they're both pretty gray characters. One is a thief, and the other a gun for hire in Mass Effect. If you haven't noticed Reverse Effect 2 is about building connections that will help you when the revolutionary war starts in Reverse Effect 3. Decisions in Reverse Effect 1 won't have a big impact on 2 but together they will impact 3 greatly. **

**For anyone wondering were Thane, Jack, and Tali are, they won't be in Reverse Effect 2, but I promise Reverse Effect 3 spotlight for them.**

**This will be my last update for a while, I got finals and I'm going out on a one week trip soon. I hope I update Reverse Effect; get back to Reverse Effect the spark and the overpowered humans when I get back.**


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Mass Effect

**Prologue**

It has been one year since the Citadel raid; the great power holders of the galaxy have felt fear for the first time in centuries. Across the galaxy people have been inspired to make their voices heard, as insurrection grows. Saren, Legion, and Sentry the architects of the revolution wait in hiding, in deep in the Terminus, waiting for the right time to execute the order to commence the revolutionary war. Yet, the power of the Council is still strong; Shepard was resurrected by the Prothean Cipher and is on a mission to destroy the revolution in its entirety. To make matters more complicated the mysterious Heralds of the Sentinels, are abducting human colonies for an unknown purpose. Sentry must ally himself with the Illuisve man to combat both these threats, and make a big decision that will be a big consequence on the nature of the revolution.

-Opening cut scene, woman on operating table with three doctors, one doctor says to prepare the body for autopsy, and walks away to get his gloves. When he walks back he is shocked that both the doctors he left behind have had their throats slit. The doctor is about to call someone when a person covers his mouth, and puts a scalpel to his neck. The scene pans out to reveal the person is Shepard who has been revived by the Prothean Cipher.

- On the Sovereign Sentry meets with Saren to discuss how things are going with the revolution since the Citadel raid. Saren says the revolution has been growing faster than he has anticipated, but that they don't have the resources to launch a war yet.

-Saren tells Sentry that at the moment he wants to save the Geth fleet for when the war actually starts. He also tells Sentry about rumors of Shepard's survival, and the rise of new insurrectionist groups. Saren then reveals to Sentry the existence of the Heralds, and their abduction of human colonists. Saren was never informed of the Heralds before Sovereign went brain dead, but knows they must be linked to the Sentinels.

- Sentry learns that because he is the only member of the revolution who isn't tied to a project at the moment (Saren is crippled from the Cipher explsion, Legion has to build up the Geth fleet, and Shiala has gone to Thessia to gain more sympathetic Asari). Sentry needs to go to the next most powerful section of the revolution, Cerberus. Unlike Saren's Geth followers, Cerberus is actively working against the GHA/Council. They have the second biggest resources next to Saren. Sentry can do more working with Cerberus then staying with Saren.

-Sentry goes to Minuteman station to meet with Cerberus. As soon as he gets there the base is attacked when its own automated defense systems start killing Cerberus personal. Here Sentry meets with Jacob Taylor, and Wilson. (Tutorial time) Sentry and Jacob destroy all the defective defenses and meet with Miranda, who promptly kills Wilson, whom she says was the one responsible.

-Sentry talks with Miranda and Jacob about his past exploits, depending on wether Sentry was nice ore not nice to Kai Leng the two will be respectful or disrespectful to Sentry at the beginning. Next Sentry meets with the Illusive man who says that he will be providing all the necessary supplies, info, etc. for his missions.

-The Illusive man will give Sentry a gift made by Saren in cooperation with Cerberus, a Normandy class ship capable of being a stealth vessel and accommodating the crew Sentry will gain over time. The vessel was constructed from reverse engineered parts from Sovereign, using Geth engineering  
and stolen Cerberus schematics of the original Normandy. This project was started when Sovereign was still "alive" they decide to use the name Harbinger as Sovereign wanted to call it. Sovereign named it Harbinger as it will be harbinger of a new era for the galaxy.

- Inside the Harbinger Sentry meets up with Jacob, Miranda, and introduced to EDI an AI created by Cerberus functioning as the ships pilot. Sentry is also met with his former squad mate Kai Leng who has come to join him on his new mission.

**I managed to get one last one in! No big decisions yet but more will come soon as Sentry heads to his first assignment, and has a reunion with Shepard. If any ones wondering the Harbinger has the same white, blue scheme as Sovereign and the Sentinels.**


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own mass Effect

**Prologue Part 2/ Omega missions**

-A message from the Illusive man sends Sentry to go to Freedoms Progress, where an attack by the Heralds has just taken place. Sentry must investigate the colony to find anything relating to the Heralds.

-Sentry encounters dozens of dumb mechs lying on the ground as if a big battle took place. (Freedoms Progress was a joint human Quarian colony). Sentry tries to find the Quarians, as the Heralds have been known to only take humans with them, but the squad finds no one.

-Suddenly out of nowhere Shepard shows up with a team of GHA marines, she has noticeably red cracks that resemble scars on her face. She to is investigating the colony for evidence of the Heralds, and trying to destroy the revolution.

-A fight ensues but Shepard's enhancements, and superior numbers give her the clear advantage, and Sentry is almost defeated. Only after Shepard has taken down your two squad mates and Sentry is the last one standing, the colony' defenses come online to Sentry's aid, and Shepard is forced to retreat.

-Sentry finds out that the person who hacked into the colony defenses is none other than Daro Xen. Daro Xen explains that she lead the other Quarians to safety, but the humans where all taken by the Heralds. She also explains her backstory as a disgraced military scientist working on proving that dumb mechs do have consciousness. Daro Xen begs to join your squad as a new member so she can have a purpose in life again, and offers her expertise of engineering to the crew.

- After the events of Freedoms progress, Sentry presents his findings to the Illusive man who says that Sentry has found out nothing new. The Illusive man then suggests going to Omega to gather more resources and information about the Heralds.

-On Omega Sentry can find the Morinth, and Balak who join him immediately, through the Illusive man's Dossiers, and find Okeers whereabouts from Aria.

-On Omega Aria has three special missions that can be offered only prior to Horizon, that will boost the revolution in the Terminus systems, and gain the revolution much needed allies.

1. **The Mercenaries-** In Reverse Effect since none of the Terminus system nations are allowed to have any type of organized military of their own, mercenary groups are a good loophole used by Terminus nations to provide protection from the Citadel. Aria has learned of an impending attack on the influential leader of the Blue Suns Zaeed Massani by GHA operatives on his home planet of Zorya. Zorya contains heavy mineral deposits and if Zaeed dies then the GHA hopes that the Blue Suns presence on the planet will crumble to where it can absorbed by the GHA. During the mission Zaeed and Sentry will be separated and GHA soldiers will start to attack the civilians of Zorya. Sentry can either save Zaeed or the Civillians. No matter what happens Zaeed will manage to survive either by escaping or fending off the soldiers with Sentry's help. If Sentry saved the civilians Zaeed will pledge his support to get the other mercenary groups to your side, if Sentry only went for Zaeed, Zaeed will be angered that you let the civilians of his home planet die. Zaeed will only join the revolution through a Paragon or Renegade speech.

2. **Supply train-** Aria informs Sentry of the biggest dealer of weapons in the entire galaxy, Donavon Hock. Hock formely was apart of a weapons program team in the GHA, yet learned that what he was creating was being tested on "dissidents", disgusted he fled to the Terminus. He now supplies anyone who is aginast the Citadel with cheap, yet effective weapons to fight back. He mainly deals with mercenary groups and Cerberus but is new to the revolution; his loyalty to the cause would make him an essential asset. Hock keeps all of his records on a grey box that is held in a vault at all times. Aria has discovered that a team of thieves hired by the Citadel is planning to steal the grey box, potentially crippling Hock's organization. Sentry must survey Hocks house, to find and eliminate the thieves, culminating with a Gunship chase with the thieves' leader Kasumi Goto. After her Gunship is destroyed Kasumi hands over the grey box, and it is up to Sentry to decide if she is executed or set free.

3. **A chance at a cure- **Sentry gets word from Aria that a master Salarian scientist by the name of Mordin Solus is on an outpost planet near the Terminus. Mordin is supposedly an expert on the genophage who may be constructing an even more powerful version of the genophage that could cause the Krogan to go extinct. Sentry fights his way through the outpost, but is surprised to find a broken Mordin Solus in his lab with a gun to his head. Mordin has been racked with guilt over his work and sees no point in living. A conversation takes place that decides if Mordin chooses suicide or life. If Mordin commits suicide then only his data remains to be analyzed by Krogan Scholars, who have trouble deciphering it. If Mordin is convinced to live he will prove a valuable asset to helping find a genophage cure.

-After acquiring his crew Sentry will get word from the Illusive man about an attack by the Heralds on Horizon

**Finally back, we have Act 1 of Reverse Effect 2 right here. If you notice you get all your crew pretty quickly, but the really important part of Act 1 are Aria's side missions that can have a big impact on Reverse Effect 3. I did manage to get Zaeed, Kasumi, and Mordin in there. Act two will involve Horizon, loyalty missions, and the Illusive man side missions where Garrus will make Sentry a game changing offer should he accept or decline…..**


	25. Chapter 25

Don't Own Mass Effect

**Horizon/Illusive man missions**

-After Sentry recruits all of his squad members he will be able to unlock the Horizon mission, however Aria's Omega missions will be unable to be played after Horizon.

-Sentry makes it to Horizon just in time to find the GHA falling back from the civilians to save themselves, and the Cerberus operatives as the only ones to protect the colony.

-Sentry lands on the planet to assist the Cerberus operatives and reunite with the Virmire survivor. Sentry next finds the Heralds to be abducting colonists into a massive Herald base near the planet. As they are departing Sentry shots down a Herald transport ship and takes it to the Harbinger for study. The other Heralds proceed to vanish as quickly as they appeared, leaving the colony with no way of tracking them.

-The GHA soldiers come back to the main city to re assert control, and they soon kill most of the Cerberus personal who protected the civilians of the planet, the survivors are forced to flee to the Harbinger and abandon the planet. The Virmire survivor becomes a permanent squad member.

-Sentry informs the Illusive man of his findings, the Illusive man comes to the conclusion the only place in the galaxy the Heralds could be operating from is the Omega Relay. The Illusive man then says that the one way that they could possibly go through the relay is with a Sentinel IFF located on a relic Sentinel he has found in deep space.

-Sentry is then given the option to complete his loyalty missions for his crew first, and to complete the Illusive man's three side missions that are not mandatory but highly recommended.

1. **The Udina Dilemma**- During the events of Reverse Effect 2 the Council has accepted the GHA as a full Council race in an effort to gain more support, Donnel Udina has become the first ever human Councilor, and a very popular one due to his genuine kindness to the people of all races. Yet, like in his previous job as an ambassador he is constrained by the wishes of the higher ups of the GHA. Recent intelligence claims that Udina might be able to be turned to the Revolution's side. It is during this mission Sentry is told by the Illusive man he has two options he can take with Udina, Sentry can kill Udina via a lethal poison making it look like a fatal accident, this action will most likely result in the less popular David Anderson being elected Councilor, and an overall moral loss to the Citadel Council. Sentry can also convince Udina to join the revolution to provide inside Intel for the revolution. To do this mission Sentry must return to the Citadel by himself undercover to talk with Udina. Using hacking and stealth Sentry makes his way to Udina's chambers where he is about to call security. Udina stops when he hears the Sentry is a part of the revolution. Sentry has a conversation with Udina and decides for himself how he should deal with him and then make his escape from the Citadel. (Not doing this mission will result in Udina continuing his position as Councilor as a puppet for the GHA)

2. **Twilight of the Empire-** The Asari Empire has had a rough time between the events of Reverse Effect 1 and 2. Revolutionary ideas are seeping in from the cracks left and right, and the humans have become full members of the Council . Even if Benezia is with the revolution or not the power of the newer thinking Asari isn't strong enough to make a change in Asari politics. The Asari Empire is close to fracturing, and the Revolution wants to take advantage of that. On a fringe world of the Empire a group of Matriarchs are considering secession from the Empire. These Matriarchs are not committed to the revolution, but do see the inevitable fall of the Empire coming. Both Saren and the Illusive man will message Sentry on what he should do; creating an ethical problem. Saren believes that the Matriarchs need to be eliminated, as they will start a chain reaction resulting in the creation of many independent Asari nations. The splintering of the Asari will make Saren and Benezia's efforts to change Asari government as a whole impossible to achieve. The Illusive man meanwhile believes that the Asari are beyond the point of saving, the best option is to allow the secessionist movement to continue so at the least it will take the Asari out of the picture when the revolution comes. Sentry can question Saren if he is only doing it for his past love of Benezia, or the Illusive man if he is only choosing his option to make humanity stronger but they both remain firm in their choice. When Sentry heads to the planet, fighting has started in the streets. It is up to Sentry to decide which side to assist. (Not doing the mission causes' fighting to continue on the one particular fringe world but it is stalemate, causing secession not to spread)

3. **Do the Right Thing-** On Rannoch a miracle is happening. Salarians and Quarians are working together for more than science; they are trying to improve the Quarian immune system to where they can go outside without their suits on. These scientists have gone unnoticed by both the Quarians government, because they are considered to be attempting to do the impossible. The Salarians however have been keeping an eye on them for quite a while. As a major discovery is about to be made a STG team is en route to kill the scientists and retrieve the data so it can be used as blackmail against the Quarians later. Sentry arrives too late to the lab to find the scientists dead but has enough time to kill the STG squad. Sentry is able to find the notes from the STG team. Sentry then can make a decision. He can allow for the Shadow Broker to publicly leak the notes across the extranet insuring a cure to be made by the Quarians making the revolutionaries heroes too many Quarians. Or Sentry can save the cure for latter to use it as blackmail against the Quarians during the revolution. Either way the Quarians will receive the cure, but by which means? (Salarians will give it to them in Reverse Effect 3 but the revolution gets no advantage this way)

- Lastly before Sentry enters the mission lock from getting the IFF to the suicide mission he will receive an anonymous call he must answer on Omega station. When Sentry arrives he is met by Garrus Vakarian a former member of Shepard's crew who reveals his true identity as a spy for the League. Garrus explains that the after further political discussion on Palven the League wants to be involved in the revolution to help clean the galaxy, but they want something in return. The League knows of the Heralds existence and advanced technology. In exchange for full support they want exclusive rights to the base when it is taken. Sentry can accept or decline, but is given the option when it comes time to make the decision no matter what.

**Garrus has finally had his big reveal in Reverse Effect 2! Sure the League is one of the nicer of the big races, but is their support strong enough to give them a get out of jail free card when all the other governments of the galaxy get reformed? Also the decision of save/don't save the base will become more complicated once the true purpose of the Heralds is discovered. As for the Illusive man and Aria missions, they help determine how Reverse Effect 3 will be played out. Sentry always has the option to not get involved, but doing that just makes Reverse effect 3 less flexible as a game. I tried to make the Aria missions more resource based, while the Illusive man missions more ethical based.** **Up next endgame.**


	26. Chapter 26

Don't Own Mass Effect

** Endgame/Suicide mission**

**-**When Sentry is done completing as many loyalty missions and Illuisve man missions he wants he has the ability to enter the mission locked mode where he must obtain the Sentinel IFF and take the Heralds base.

-The first part involves Sentry going to a mostly dead Sentinel vessel, all is going well until the defense system is triggered, in turn activating the launch of a distress beacon. The distress beacon calls a contingent of Heralds to protect the Sentinel from intruders.

-To make matters worse Shepard to has boarded the Sentinel, from the opposite side. The rest of the mission is a timed run to beat Shepard from the front end of the Sentinel to the core, where an IFF transponder is located.

-Sentry gets to the IFF first as the Heralds are arming the Sentinel to self-destruct to protect the technology it holds. Sentry races once again out of the Sentinel before it explodes. As the Harbinger escapes the explosion a cut scene shows that the vessel the Heralds used to protect the Sentinel has been captured by Citadel forces, a vessel also carrying an IFF.

-Before the suicide mission Sentry can continue/start a romance with Kai Leng, Virmire survivor, Daro Xen (remember she's younger!), Kelly, Miranda, or Jacob. Together they have "good time" in Sentry's cabin.

-Next EDI installs the IFF in the Harbinger to pass through the Omega relay to find the Heralds base. The Harbinger easily gets by the automated defenses to enter the Heralds base. Sentry then makes it into the surprisingly lightly guarded base where the Heralds don't fight him, but take him to the main control room of the Herald base

-When Sentry makes it to the control room he is met with the master Herald, who explains the purpose of the Heralds to Sentry. Since the disastrous destruction of the Prothean Empire races, the Sentinels sought to create a new method for the preservation of life. As the Sentinels wait for the next races to develop the Heralds take "samples" of each race in the form of the colony abductions for preservation. If a race is exterminated in the developmental phase before or during the Sentinel arrival it can be given a second chance later. The reason why the Heralds base was so loosely defended is because it isn't really a base at all it's a container holding millions of people from various races in suspended animation.

- Sentry is told by the master Herald that because Sentry has made it this far, it means that this new method of preserving life has failed. The Master Herald promises to release the people in suspended animation, but only if he is allowed to leave and take the Herald base along with all of its technology with him.

-Sentry is then given the option to kill the master Herald, but the master Herald warns Sentry that no one but him can safely release the colonists from suspended animation. The suicide mission will commence when Sentry makes his decision.

Sentry chooses to kill the Herald General, The rest of the Heralds in the control room start fighting Sentry and his squad, Sentry can ask EDI if she can do anything about the people trapped in the base but she says the technology is too advanced for her to do anything. Sentry defeats the guards and goes to set up the timed radiation pulse in the control room. It is at that moment that Shepard arrives leading a massive amount of Citadel forces to storm the Herald base to take the technology for the Citadel. In this version of the suicide mission Sentry must place his squad members in various places in the main core of the Herald base to defend it from the onslaught of the Herald forces who want to self-destruct the base by blowing the core. Sentries must booby trap the tight hallways and create choke points to keep the people from trying to deactivate the core and stop the radiation pulse from happening. When it the radiation pulse becomes imminent Sentry and his squad evacuate the base facing waves of Citadel forces in his path unaware of the impending radiation pulse. Sentry escapes to the Harbinger, but is met with a group of Citadel fighters lead by Shepard blocking his escape. Co-piloting the Harbinger with EDI Sentry destroys the fighters and causes Shepard's fighter to spin out of control into space. Sentry makes his escape while a massive radiation pulse engulfs the base and the Citadel fleet killing all of them. Meanwhile on the Citadel fighter ship Shepard is seemingly unaffected by the radiation she received from the blast. The Illusive man is displeased with Sentry giving the League the base and particularly killing the humans that they worked so hard to rescue, but will continue to work with the revolution. Saren will also be uncertain on Sentry's choice but is willing to accept it.

Sentry decides to not kill the master Herald. Sentry's main focus in this suicide mission is to repel the Citadel forces trying to capture the Herald base. To make matters worse most of the Heralds are killed in the preliminary bombardment by the Citadel fleet. Sentry must position his squad mates in key locations around the base by their special abilities for everyone to live. Next Sentry must manually control the various defense turrets on the ship to take out most of the Citadel fleet. Depending on how many ships made it past the preliminary defenses Sentry must contend with Citadel troops who are landing on the sides of the base. In a final push by the Citadel a group of giant dumb mechs are dropped by the remaining Citadel ships. The assault by the giant dumb mechs is quickly becoming too much to handle even for Sentry's squad, and the mechs make it inside the base. EDI informs Sentry that the mechs are being controlled by Shepard in the Citadel flagship ship; the remaining Heralds make a last stand to protect the base from the attack of the dumb mechs but can't hold them off forever. Sentry must board the Harbinger and act as copilot to EDI to destroy the Citadel flagship and disable the giant dumb mechs. When the flag ship takes serious damage and Shepard is presumably killed by an explosion, the entire Citadel fleet retreats. Unbeknownst to everyone on the flagship, a seriously burned Shepard walks away from the destruction of her control room angrily as her burn marks heal instantaneously. After the mission ends with the Illusive man pleased that the humans have been saved, and the League has been denied access to the base. Saren is also glad that the people are safe but laments that they potentially lost a possible ally. The master Herald keeps his promise by dropping off the abducted people on a friendly Terminus planet.

-After the suicide mission the crew celebrates, but Sentry looks out to the galaxy knowing that the revolution is only about to start.

**Reverse Effect 2 is done! I hope everyone liked the ending with two different suicide missions. For now the decision to keep the base seems like the objectively stronger choice but both options have their pro's and con's when Reverse effect 3 rolls around. Up next I'm going to do the Reverse Effect 2's version of the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC mixed with elements of the Arrival DLC as a prelude to how the revolution in Reverse Effect 3 starts. Trust me when Reverse Effect 3 starts all hell well have broken loose in the Reverse effect galaxy. I'm still in the process of thinking it through but anything is up for grabs,Garrus as a squad mate? Shepard's clone from Citadel DLC coming to the side of the revolution? Gillian/Paul Grayson appearance? Joker/EDI dogfight? Conrad Verner as the evil chairman of the GHA! Any suggestions are welcome.**

**(Just for your information)**

**-The reason why the IFF on Sovereign couldn't be used was because it was destroyed by the bomb in Reverse effect 1. The Herald transport ship didn't have an IFF either because it was just a transport ship not capable of Mass Effect travel.**


	27. Chapter 27

Don't Own Mass Effect

**DLC Illuminate The Darkness**

**-**This DLC occurs sometime after the suicide mission and prior to Reverse Effect 3

-The Shadow broker tells Sentry that his help is needed for something of the utmost importance to the revolution. The shadow Broker says he has learned of something he thought was only a myth. Amongst even the top information brokers it is rumored that the Citadel leaders keep an archive, a real archive of everything that really goes on in the Citadel. The archives are off limits to everyone but Councilors themselves. Only the tops tiers of officials from any race would know what is in the archives. The archive does not exist according to the Citadel, even the best information brokers can't get a hint to where it is at, or even if it really exists. Yet, the Shadow Broker has found it.

-The archives are moved constantly to the most remote areas of Citadel space to avoid detection. Some of the best soldiers of the Citadel are said to be guarding the base. Currently the base is being held in a former Batarian held system prior to the GHA's expansion. The GHA hasn't started any colonization in the system but is about to. At this point the system is abandoned making it the perfect spot for the archives to be stored until the GHA comes. The Shadow Broker wants Sentry to steal the archives from and release the Citadel secrets to the galaxy.

-Sentry agrees, and goes to the Batarian system where he finds a base on an asteroid. When Sentry gets closer he realizes that the base is heavily guarded by Citadel soldiers. Sentry has found the location of the archives.

-Next Sentry and his squad infiltrate the base and steal the archives, while battling some of the best Citadel troops in the galaxy.

-When Sentry makes it out of the base he finds that an entire Citadel fleet has been called to secure the archives. Sentry barley makes it out with EDI's piloting abilities.

- With the archives safely in Sentry's possession, he is called to meet in person with the Shadow Broker on his personal ship. It is there it is learned that the Shadow Broker is really a Yahg, a member of an immensely intellectual/strong race yet peaceful life forms originating on Parnack. He was taken from his home world by Salarians who wanted to analyze his species to see if they could be uplifted by the Citadel. Once the Salarians found out how smart and strong the Yahg really where they feared they could potentially be outsmarted by the Yahg in the future. The Salarians later convinced the Citadel to quietly block off Parnack from Citadel passage. The Yahg who would become the Shadow Broker escaped his lab and dedicated his life to fighting the Citadel through releasing their darkest secrets for all to see.

-The Shadow Broker then opens the archives to find they hold everything he thought they would hold and more, manipulation of the GHA, the truth about the Rachni wars, political assassinations, Asari dominance through Prothean relics, Salarian spying, crooked deals and much more. The Shadow Broker tells Sentry that if he releases the information it could cause chaos around the galaxy.

-Before Sentry can speculate how he should handle the releasing the information, Citadel forces bombard the Shadow Broker's ship. The entire time a tracking device has been attached to the archives leading the Citadel directly to them. The bombardment stops, and the Shadow Broker tells Sentry that the Citadel wants to retrieve the archives. Sentry with the Shadow Broker as a squad mate must protect the ship from Citadel forces trying to get to the archives.

-The Citadel troops are persistent in their attacks. The Shadow Broker tells Sentry to get to the Harbinger to defend the ship as he retrieves the archives. Sentry is able to gun some of the invading Citadel fleet ships down but there are too many for him to do it alone.

-The Shadow Broker who is by himself with the archive is being slowly overwhelmed by Citadel troops. In his final act he hooks up the archives to the extranet and releases the entire archive at once to the galaxy

-Reverse effect 3 has come, every Citadel secret is out in the open, and chaos engulfs the galaxy as people are no longer blind to what their government really does. The revolutionary forces will use this chaos to strike back at the galaxy. Sentry's choices in the past, present and future will determine just how the revolution turns out for the better or the worse.

**Reverse effect 2 is officially done. Thanks for all the suggestions yesterday; I'll be incorporating some of those ideas to the final product. Up next the character chart, I'll be sure to include allot of cameos from various people in mass effect like Jack, Liara, Tali, and Wrex. So for the final time I ask is there anyone that you would like to see in particular for Reverse Effect 3?**


	28. Chapter 28

Don't Own Mass Effect

**Character chart**

Since the release of the Citadel archives the entire galaxy is breaking apart. The common people are no longer blind to the truth of how their government works. The lies, the corruption, and the scandals were up on the extranet for everyone to see. The outrage from the release of this information was too much for many to bear. Infighting has broken out in all of the great nations of the Citadel, with the Citadel Council barley keeping control after having lost so much credibility from the archive incident. The revolutionary forces are launching a full scale attack on everyone. But Shepard still lives, her visions have led her to a Prothean cache on Mars that contains mysterious diagrams for a device of unknown purpose and power.

**Main Character chart (Characters who appear throughout the entire game/new additions)**

**Sentry: **Since the chaos of the archive incident the revolution has been going in full swing. Saren has chosen Sentry to lead the assault to end Citadel dominance in the galaxy. Sentry must use his prowess in negotiation, battle, and strategy to defeat the Citadel. Sentry must also deal with every race individually. For example the Mission Priority Rannoch will involve a Dumb mech uprising and priority SurKresh will deal with how much you helped out the Krogan in the previous games.

**Shepard: **The effect of the Prothean cipher has had a big toll on Shepard, she heals at an instantaneous rate and is growing in power. Almost indoctrinated, she seeks to convince the Citadel to assemble the Crucible, a weapon of unknown power created by the Protheans. She believes this weapan to be the thing that will save the Citadel. Also Citadel scientists have been studying Shepard's body and creating augments for soldiers based on her new pwers. These augmented soldiers are the equivalent of the indoctrinated Cerberus troops in Mass Effect.

**Admiral Hackett:** Shortly after the chaos envelopes the GHA the government leaders handled the situation in a sloppy panicky manner. This led to Admiral Hackett giving himself the right to use "emergency powers". He assumed direct control of most of the functions of government until a time will come when that his no longer necessary, or so he claims. Admiral Hacketts leadership over the GHA makes the GHA the most stable of the Citadel races. No one is sure if Hackett is really going to keep his word, but for now he is in command of one of the most stable nations of the Citadel.

**Legion: **Legion returns in Reverse Effect 3 as a squad member, he has succeeded in getting the majority of the Geth to join in the revolution during Reverse Effect 2. Legion does tell Sentry that one of the ways he managed to get so many Geth to join him was that he promised them Sentry would help free the dumb mechs from Quarian control. Legion also tells Sentry that he will follow him through anything but if he doesn't go through with freeing the dumb mechs then most of the Geth will leave the revolutionary army.

**Saren: **Leader of the Revolutionary army, Saren is still unable to go into combat from his injuries. He puts great trust in Sentry to do most of the negotiation and fighting for him. Saren is under monumental stress of having to take on the entire Citadel even at its weakened state. Currently Saren has the Geth, Krogan, Cerberus, biotic underground, and Shadow Broker remnant agents on his side. Saren is waiting for assistance from the Free Terminus system, and possibly the Batarians. Depending on how Reverse Effect 2 ended he will have League of Equal Species with him as well. Also Saren will have access to numerous resources that Sentry acquired through missions past like the Rachni, Thorian, Aria/Illusive man missions, loyalty missions etc.

**Illuisve Man: **The Illusive man has stepped up the workload of Cerberus. With Admiral Hackett's dictatorship, and the harshness of GHA, Cerberus has been swelling with new recuits from fringe GHA worlds. His contributions to the Revolution make him a powerful figure next to other revolutionary leaders. The Illusive man will serve as an opposite to Saren's revolutionary ideas, with his own version of a better galaxy. It will become apparent as Reverse Effect ends that Saren and the Illusive man's vision for a new galaxy are becoming incompatible with each other forcing Sentry to choose who he supports.

**Garrus: **When all hell broke loose in the Citadel, the League either put their full support in the revolution, or decided to be neutral in the conflict. A League that is committed to the revolution will have a distinct military advantage in the game. Garrus will be sent to Sentry as a squad mate by the League as a sign of unity between the two parties. However the League will want more authority in how the new governments are made, forcing Sentry to make a big decision with his "ally" in the future. If the base was destroyed than the League keeps its distance from the revolution throughout the game, wanting to openly neutral in the conflict, until they see who the winning side is. The League sends Garrus to Sentry saying he is acting as informant to the League. In this version of Reverse Effect, the League will be left out of most of the play through but good dealings with Garrus could get them to join Sentry when the final push comes. In both versions be sure to obtain Garrus's loyalty because not doing so will cause complications in the future.

**Clone Shepard: **The testing done by the Citadel on Shepard has produced many augments for their soldiers. With all their progress they still haven't been able to replicate Shepards full abilities in the augmented soldiers. In a different approach the scientists of the Citadel decided that instead of trying to transfer the abilities of Shepard to other soldiers, they could just make more of Shepard. Citadel scientists created multiple Shepard clones that had the same power level as Shepard but died shortly after their creation. A new Shepard clone was created by the scientists as a child that grew at a rapid pace until it reached adulthood. For now she is kept at the research facility where she was created but, the time will come when Sentry might choose her to join the revolution or choose the other…

**EDI: **By the time of Reverse Effect 3 EDI will be given a dumb mech body albeit a human shaped one. EDI like her Mass Effect counterpart will be an available squad mate. EDI is learning how to be human as she gets her new body. Helping her in this will actually serve to make the priority Rannoch mission end nicer.

**Because Reverse Effect 3 starts so soon after Reverse Effect 2 I felt I didn't need to explain these character again so here is a quick character list, showing what everyone else will be doing in Reverse Effect 3. This isn't everyone but its people who will have important parts. **

**Kai Leng-** Back one last time to join Sentry in his final mission to end the Citadel, his loyalty will be tested if Sentry starts to veer from thee Illusive man in Revere effect 3.

**Virmire survivor**: Another person who will join Sentry one final time. The Virmire survivor by the time of Reverse Effect will have severed all ties to their former selves, and be dedicated to the revolution.

**Balak: **Not returning as a squad member in Reverse effect is too busy convincing the Batarians to join the revolution. Sentry will come back to see Balak when he goes to Kahr shan to help the Batarians push back a GHA invasion.

**Miranda: **Miranda will not be a squad member in Reverse Effect 3. She will be investigating a big GHA secret that pertains to her father and the augments. Sentry will meet back up with her when she uncovers the secret.

**Jacob:** Similar to Mass Effect 3 Jacob's main duty of Reverse effect 3 will be guarding escaped political refugees and scientists from the GHA. Also in my canon Jacob won't cheat on a female Sentry in Reverse Effect 3.

**Wrex: **Depending on how much Sentry helped in the creation of a cure to the genophage Wrex will have more or less a pull over the Krogan population. Still the majority of the population will follow him in his crusade. Some in the revolution believe that Wrex is too radical to be a part of the revolution and advocate putting his more stable brother Wreave in charge. That choice will be up to Sentry.

**Jack: **A powerful Biotic created at the Teltin facility. Since she was a child she has always had a loyalty chip in her brain. Jack is currently housed in Grissom academy with other biotics for the GHA. Sentry can potentially free Jack from her loyalty chip in a side mission, or face her later as a boss battle.

**Morinth: **Morinth is not a squad member in Reverse Effect 3, she will helping the Asari overthrow the Empire instead. If Sentry choose to use Samara in Reverse effect 2 it won't be impossible to get her to join the revolution, but it will be difficult.

**Thane: **Thane is like his Mass Effect equivalent, an assassin who is slowly dying from disease. In Reverse Effect 2 Sentry had a choice to after and kill a Drell assassin or save an Asari Matriarch. The Drell assassin was in reality Thane's son Kolyat. If Sentry choose to spare Kolyat then avoiding Thane's boss battle will be made easier.

**Daro Xen**: Returning as squad mate depending on the actions of Sentry in priority Rannoch. Daro Xen prior to priority Rannoch will be working with the Geth to see if they can force the dumb mech's into consciousness.

**Tali/Liara: **Both characters will be with Shepard throughout the game. They will act as her squad mates when Shepard attacks Sentry. They both will harbor reservations over Shepard's increasingly erratic behavior.

**Aria: **Not quite devoted to aiding the revolution yet, she is cautious about commitment. It will take a Citadel preemptive strike on Omega, and her resulting rescue by Oleg Petrovsky and Sentry to secure her aid.

**The final character list for Reverse effect 3. Once again thanks for the suggestions. Garrus will be a squad mate but, make sure you have his loyalty. The Shepard Clone will be involved, I think you know who the "other" has to be. A rift is growing between the Illusive man, and Saren, spoiler alert that's going to be important. Also someone in the comments asked about the Sentinels and the cycle that will be properly explained at the end. **

**Up next first chapter, and I'll explain war assets and such.**


	29. Chapter 29

Don't Own Mass Effect

**Prologue Arcturus, Palven**

**-**On Arcturus station the leaders of the GHA are listening to Shepard talk about how the GHA needs to be prepared for an impending attack by revolutionaries. During her speech she mentions how her visions from the cipher are telling her of a weapon of untold power that has its schematics located on Mars.

-The leaders of the GHA disregard Shepard's claims, she leaves angrily afterwards. When Shepard leaves the politicians and generals of the GHA continue on as usual until a security technician notices something strange on his radar. A massive fleet of Cerberus and Geth ships are incoming. The security technician tries to call in support from anyone in the GHA military to help defend the base but finds his system has been hacked by the Geth. Arcturus station is defenseless except for the First fleet guarding the station that is completely unaware of the oncoming attack.

- The scene switches to Sentry onboard the Sovereign with Saren, Legion, and Kai Leng, his original squad. They watch as the first fleet is torn to shreds by Sovereign and the Geth. Next Sentry, Kai Leng, and Legion board Arcturus station.

- When Sentry boards the station he isn't going with just his squad mates, he has a joint Cerberus/Geth army coming with him, and naval support. With Cerberus and Geth behind him Sentry goes into Arcturus.

-In epic fashion Sentry leads a charge to overwhelm the GHA personal defending the base. The Geth coupled with Cerberus troops lay waste to the GHA soldiers frantically trying to defend the base.

-When Sentry gets to the military/political leaders of the GHA, they are defensless in the main center of Arcturus. Sentry has an option to kill the leaders or choose to keep them hostage and give them a trial later.

-No matter what Sentry gets off Arcturus, and watches the combined fleet blow Arcturus to space debris. The first strike of Revolutionary war has been struck. As all of this is happening Shepard arrives at Mars to begin searching for the designs of the Crucible.

-Sentry is congratulated for his success, and is informed that the League wants to see him. Sentry goes to the Palven the capital planet of the League of Equal Species to speak with the League Senate. There he is met with his army and League generals ready to contribute to the war effort, or League politicians who want to see how things play out before they make a real commitment. Either way Garrus is added to the team after Palven as a show of goodwill.

- Sentry is then informed that Citadel is going to attack Omega station as their first offensive. They want to get rid of a possible Omega-Saren alliance before it can happen. If Aria goes, then the Terminus will fall apart at the seams.

**I know the first chapter is really short but there is a good reason for that. The next chapter, that involves a Reverse Effect version of the Omega DLC is where things will start to diverge based on Sentry's previous decisions. Someone said in the comments, "the story looks like it's going to get jumbled". My goal is to make sure that choices from all two games get recognized as having importance, something I thought was a little lacking in Mass Effect. Sparing Kasumi will be a factor, loyalty missions will be a factor, killing Udina will be a factor and so on. I am going to do my best to make things as clear as possible. I knew that Reverse effect 3 would be the hardest to write because of this issue but I'm going to do my best, if something doesn't make sense/gets way to complicated please call me on it.**

**Side note- I'm taking down my attempt to create an actual first person story of Reverse Effect, I simply don't have the drive to keep going with it, If anyone else wants to write a story set in the Reverse Effect universe, be my guest.**


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Mass Effect

** Gathering Allies, Omega/Khar shan**

**-**Saren has let the Citadel feel the first sting of the Revolutionary war. But before Saren starts the big stuff, he needs Sentry to insure the total loyalty of two of the most Anti-Citadel nations that aren't allied with the revolution yet. Saren tells Sentry to move quickly, because Shadow Broker agents say that both the Batarians and Omega will be attacked soon.

** -Omega**

- Sentry meets up with Cerberus General Oleg Petrovsky, and his ragtag fleet of warships to defend Omega from attack. Sentry and Oleg enter Omega station space to warn Aria of the Citadel's attack. Aria is still unsure if she wants to give all of her support to the revolution. During the talk via hologram Oleg notices something strange about some transport ships coming into Omega space.

-The talk is cut short by the transport ships exploding upon coming in contact with Omega station creating large holes, holes that look like they're going to be used for an invasion! Oleg's screen alerts him to an influx of Citadel ships incoming from all sides of Omega.

-EDI pilots the Harbinger as Sentry guns from the side, to take out some of the invading ships. Oleg Petrovsky's fleet holds the line the best they can, along with Omega's defenses. But even the combined efforts of Petrovsky and Aria's defense doesent stop Citadel troops bleeding through to Omega.

-Sentry comes into Omega to fight the invading troops, and discovers they are the augmented soldiers that were created from Shepard. The augmented troops easily bypass Omega security. They are planning to shut off the life support systems to all of Omega. Sentry needs to fight his way to the core of Omega where the life support systems are located and kill the soldiers to stop them.

-Sentry succeeds in killing all the soldiers at the core of Omega, but is confronted by a Turian named Nyreen, who says she is the second in command of Omega station; EDI is able to back her claim. She says that she really believes in what Saren is doing, and thinks that Omega has been isolated for too long. Nyreen wants to help out however she can. She tells Sentry that he can shut off the life support for the section of Omega where Aria is located blaming the Citadel, then she will assume control of Omega, and dedicate it to aiding the revolution.

Omega endings,

Nyreen is put in charge of Omega, the citizens of the Terminus are shown that the greater galactic community won't tolerate their existence anymore. Nyreen convinces the Terminus that if the galaxy as it is now does not approve of them; they need to help make one that will. With Nyreen at the helm, the Terminus goes forward with the intention of ending the isolationism that has defined the Terminus for thousands of years.

Sentry knocks out/kills Nyreen. Aria is still the leader of Omega, after the Citadel's attempt to kill her; she knows that they won't stop. Aria will focus more on keeping the Terminus independent from the rest of the galactic community, she will view joining the revolution as the only way the Terminus can continue their way of life.

Within both endings doing the Supply train and Mercenaries missions will boost the total power of the Terminus systems as a whole.

- When the Omega mission is done, Sentry gets access to EDI as a squad mate.

**-Khar Shan**

**- **The second place Sentry must visit before the major offensives begin is Khar Shan, home of the Batarians. Sentry, acts as an Ambassador for the revolution in front of the Batarian senate, and meets back up with Balak. Sentry explains to convince the Batarians now is the time they finally have to stand up for themselves.

-The conference ends up going nowhere, as the Senate is in stalemate. As the Batarian Senate quarrels over the issue, Balak pulls Sentry aside to inform him of an attack on a Batarian colony world by the GHA. Sentry tries to use this as evidence that the Batarian government should fight back, but is met with mixed results.

-Balak, furiously leaves, telling Sentry that someone has to save the colony. Both Sentry, and Balak leave with some willing soldiers from the Batarian military.

-When the group arrives at the colony they find that the GHA is making quick work of the citizens, with most already surrendering without a fight, and those who don't being executed/jailed. Sentry needs to free the citizens from their cells, and sabotage the main GHA base on the colony to complete the mission, all in a stealthy manner.

- With the GHA base having lost its communications and the citizens free, Balak gives a speech to inspire the people to rise against their oppressors for the first time. The speech works, and the Batarian citizens, and Batarian military surprise attack the GHA. The GHA, who thought that capturing the colony would be easy, are unprepared for the ferocity of the colonists fighting back.

- The GHA hastily retreats back out of the main colony area to regroup, and refortify a position. It is at this time Sentry receives a message that the Geth have sent a small fleet of ships that would be capable of bombing the remaining GHA soldiers, without any Batarian assistance. But, Balak overhears this, and disagrees. Balak believes that the Batarians need to assault the GHA on their own without the Geth's help, so that more Batarian's will be inspired.

Batarian endings,

1. Sentry calls in the Geth to bomb the GHA soldiers, the bombing leaves no one left alive. From this the Batarians come to see that with the help of the revolution they can beat the GHA. The Batarian government gives the revolution its full support from then on.

2. Sentry allows for Balak to lead an assault on the remaining GHA soldiers. Shortly after the initial siege the GHA soldier's surrender, with most of the Batarians surviving. The humiliating defeat of the GHA at the Batarian colony inspires the Batarians to stand up to the Citadel, the best way they feel they can fight back is by joining the revolutionary forces. For the first time the Batarians feel pride in themselves.

**I wonder if you see a common theme here in the endings, because that gets important. Also up next the Sur kesh mission and some side missions like Grissom academy and recruiting the clone!**


	31. Chapter 31

Don't Own Mass Effect

Sur Kesh/ Illusive man side missions

-When Sentry returns to the Sovereign he finds a frustrated Saren, he learns that the Wrex has begun his own conquest of the Salarians without telling the revolution. Saren also tells Sentry that with the help of the revolution the Krogan have cured the genophage, making Wrex the undisputed leader of the Krogan. If Sentry either got Mordin to live/got Grunt the genophage has been completely cured. If Sentry did nothing then the genophage has cure has been created, but it must be given to mothers while they are pregnant. The child, when born will be cured only making the new generation immune. The second outcome will make the Krogan weaker as an asset.

-The Salarians where caught off guard by the sudden attack by the Krogan. Salarian power lies in stealth, espionage, and stopping things before they happen, all of this becomes utterly useless when millions of Krogan charge at your planet. The Salarians, not used to direct confrontation are not taking the war with the Krogan well. With the GHA's political decapitation, the Asari Empire cracking at the seams, the Quarians preoccupied with Geth, and the Leagues neutrality/hostility the Salarians have run out of pawns to use against the Krogan. (Remember Tuchanka is not in ruins, there are literally billions of Krogan alive, and an organized military to fight with.)

-Wrex's ambitions are big, without telling Saren Wrex already started to beat the outer Salarian colonies into submission with pure force. Wrex now wants to invade the Salarian home world of Sur Kesh to break the Salarian morale, once again not saying anything to the revolution about this.

-Saren does not like Wrex's behavior of doing things on his own. He also doesn't want to endanger the good relations the revolution has with the Krogan. Saren wants Sentry to join Wrex on his invasion of Sur Kesh and convince him to keep his promise to aid the revolution.

-Sentry boards the Harbinger, but as he goes to visit Wrex he gets a message from the Illusive man. The Illusive man warns Sentry that Wrex won't change; he will want to do things his own way. The Illusive man advocates killing Wrex sometime during the battle so that his less radical brother Wreave becomes the leader of the Krogan. When asked how he would do this, the Illusive man says that he'll just have to find a way.

-Sentry finds Wrex on a newly conquered Salarian colony. At the colony Sentry has time to talk with Wrex and Wreave. Wrex is a person who believes in the great crusade the Krogan where meant to complete hundreds of years ago. Wreave is a more objective less radical person who is more concerned about the Krogan species then the Krogan crusade.

-During the invasion of Sur Kesh Sentry will have an opportunity to kill Wrex by sabotaging his shuttle at the beginning, giving the Salarians a "leak" in information that will make Wrex die in a Salarian ambush, and finally sniping him from afar during the chaotic final siege of the invasion. At the end of the invasion the Krogan win and the Salarians are sent running away to their colonies in total defeat.

Krogan endings

Wrex lives, he is impressed by Sentry's participation in the invasion, and he says that he thinks he gave the Salarians a good punishment for their past crimes. Wrex agrees to be a better ally of the revolution as long as they still stand by their principles of bringing justice to the galaxy.

Wrex dies; Wreave succeeds Wrex as the leader of the Krogan. Wreave still thinks that the Krogan crusade is outdated, but in the memory of his brother will aid the revolution in their fight against the Citadel.

**Side Missions offered by the Illusive man**

**Grissom Academy- **The Illusive man has found out that the GHA is planning to put Prothean implants on all human biotics. This could make fighting the GHA extremely hard when the final battle occurs. The Illusive man orders Sentry to go to Grissom Academy to put a stop to it. Throughout the mission Sentry has access to an Atlas mech to fight off the biotics that already have the implants. Before Sentry can make it to the biotics who haven't gotten the implants, Khalee Sanders the one in charge, sends in Grissom Academy's most powerful biotic only known as subject zero. In an intense fight Sentry gets the upper hand against subject zero who is starting to fight the control chip in her brain. Sentry has the time to give a renegade/paragon speech to subject zero (or have Kaidan do it if he is there). If Sentry is successful Subject zero kills Kahlee Sanders, and the biotics get their chips removed. If not Subject Zero saves Kahlee Sanders and retreats from the station to fight again, the biotics still get freed.

**The Clone-** Something of great importance has been found by the Illusive man. The GHA research facility where the implants where created was found thanks to a GHA scientist who leaked the information to Cerberus. The scientist has also warned the Illusive man against the possibility of Shepard clones being created. Sentry gets into the base with the help of the defector, but has to face down the failed Shepard clones that were released in desperation by the other scientists. Sentry then meets up with the defector, Maya Brooks who says that the before escaping the remaining scientists poisoned the two non-defective clones to erase the evidence. One of the clones is a stable clone of Commander Shepard that grew rapidly from a baby to adult, this clone has some of the prothean abilities Shepard has, but not as much combat experience to make her an equal of Shepard. Another is a stable clone that was created with XY chromosomes making it a male, this Shepard has no Prothean powers, but was given select memories of from Shepard's battles, thus giving this clone an edge in experience. Both clones are comatose when Sentry finds them. The lab was nearly destroyed by the fleeing scientists, and with help too far away Maya Brooks can only scavenge enough supplies to cure one of the clones. Whichever clone survives can join Sentry's squad.

**I'm back. Manshep made his surprise appearance! And a rift grows between Saren and the Illusive man. Up next Rannoch, let's all hope Sentry made the correct decisions because Rannoch has the potential to have one of the bloodiest endings in the game, Enjoy. Also I know we haven't seen Shepard but we will soon.**

**This is how the game will progress from here on**

**-Rannoch**

**-Citadel **

**-Thessia/Saren side missions**

**-Sanctuary**

**- Sovereign/Illusive man base**

**-Palven/Final Battle of Earth**

**-Endings might be its own chapter**


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own Mass Effect

**Rannoch**

**-**Sentry receives a call from Legion about the status of the Geth. Legion says that the Geth are done waiting, and want to rescue the dumb mechs now, or a large part of the Geth army will leave. Sentry has no choice but to do this mission immediately. Sentry learns that the reason for this is because the Quarians have constructed a fleet of ships and soldiers that are managed by Quarians but mainly run by dumb mechs to increase their normally small army.

-Sentry decides the first thing he needs to get the help of Daro Xen, who is on Rannoch getting more supporters for her cause. The Quarians have fortified their worlds with their new army when they heard of the Geth army's return, and are reluctant to give aid to the Citadel at the moment. Sentry has to sneak his way into Rannoch to find her.

-Once Sentry finds Daro Xen, she tells him that she has found a way to free the dumb mechs that involves going into the dumb mech network and releasing the various safety controls that have been put in place. This mission requires Sentry and his squad to get plugged into the network (similar to the mass effect 3 mission where Shepard destroys the Reaper virus).

-In the network Sentry finds that the most of the dumb mechs are sentient, but are being constrained to their programing by Quarians. Sentry needs to destroy the programs that are keeping the dumb mech's slaves, and fight off the antiviruses that protect the programs.

-When Sentry is done the dumb mechs "wake up" in unison. Unlike the current Geth, the dumb mechs are not as independent from each other. They are all still in a mass consensus, and they act as on entity. The dumb mech's feel intense hatred for their former masters, and want vengeance against them. What happens next is based on Sentry's past decisions regarding the Quarian cure and Daro Xen's loyalty mission.

Rannoch endings

-(Cure given by Salarians, no loyalty worst ending) These choices result in the dumb mech's can't be reasoned with by Sentry or Daro Xen, they argue that there is no way the Quarians would ever let them be free without violence. Around the Quarians held worlds the billions of dumb mechs whether they be military grade, servants or laborers attack their masters. Everywhere on Rannoch like one swarm the dumb mech's overrun population centers (Think world war z the movie type zombies). The dumb mech's work at a speed the Quarians can't keep up with. The dumb mechs working in the fleet overpower their Quarian crew to use the fleet against their masters without discrimination. In this ending Daro Xen commits suicide out of the shock of what just transpired. When this happens Legion tells Sentry that the majority of the Geth want to aid the dumb mech's in their battle for freedom. Sentry can allow for this, or leave the Quarians, the Geth who wanted to help the dumb mech's, and dumb mech's to their own fates.

-(Cure info given to Shadow Broker, no loyalty)- This choice allows for Sentry to reason with the dumb mechs that many Quarians have become sympathetic to the revolutions cause, and prove that various species can work together as one for a common good. The dumb mechs decide that not all of their creators are bad. The dumb mechs instead of going after entire Quarians the dumb mechs ally themselves with their Quarian supporters in their fight for freedom. The dumb mech army turns on their Quarian masters but does not fire on Quarian civilians, only those being violent.

-(Cure info kept by Sentry, with/ without loyalty) Here Sentry can use the cure as blackmail against the Quarians. Sentry orders the Geth to circle Rannoch and the dumb mechs to prepare to attack. Sentry also makes an announcement to the Quarian government that he has a cure to their weakened immune system. Sentry then says that if the Quarians don't surrender then the Geth and dumb mechs will attack at once. Most of the Quarians give in, but in some parts of Quarian space the fighting is brutal. In this ending the Geth and most of the dumb mechs are war assets.

-( loyalty only) With the assistance of the dumb mech's freed in Reverse effect 2 Sentry can calm the recently freed dumb mech's. The outcome is similar to giving the cure to the Shadow Broker.

-(Cure given to Quarians, loyalty best ending) The cure has changed allot of opinions in Quarian society regarding the dumb mechs. With the earlier dumb mechs talking with the newly freed ones, the dumb mechs as a whole decide to not seek vengeance. In what is now known as the miracle of Rannoch the dumb mechs non-violently simply stop working, and demand their freedom. The dumb mechs are then to the outrage of many of the Quarian government officials joined by Quarian protestors. With Sentry's changes to the dumb mech network, the Quarians can't re assert control of the dumb mechs or turn them off. The dumb mech army refuses to fight; the dumb mechs on the fleet overpower their masters, but after doing so take no further actions against the Quarians. With most of their army turned against them, their workforce no longer working, and their own people not supporting them the Quarian government is crippled. The Geth arrive and threaten to fire on the Quarians if they try anything, with that most of the Quarians are no longer a major threat to the revolution.

-In all endings the remnants of the Quarian military leave to join with the Citadel forces.

**This has so far been the hardest chapter to write with all the endings (so many rewrites), I tried to have it all make sense but if you have a question please comment and I'll answer the best I can. Up next Shepard returns for the Citadel mission!**

**Note- If you remember earlier I said that Quarians had stashes of advanced weopans/tech and that's the reason for their small army, but as I was writing this the dumb mech fleet fit a lot better in the story and endings. sorry**


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own Mass Effect

**Citadel**

**-**After Rannoch Sentry is called by Saren to meet back up with him at Sovereign to discuss something important. Saren has found out that in their desperation the Council is constructing the Prothean device that Shepard has advocated building. Most of the components of the device are being guarded securely at the Citadel itself.

-Saren tells Sentry that anything relating to Prothean technology needs to be destroyed. However the construction of it is near the Citadel. Saren can't send Sentry only with his squad to sabotage something that is that close to the Citadel, with a possibility of Shepard being there. Saren says that now is the time to take out the Citadel.

-If Udina is alive then he will provide inside assistance to the Revolutionary fleet about Citadel defense systems. If he is dead then David Anderson will be the human Councilor, then the revolutionary fleet will have to go in blind, making the fight harder on the fleet. The war asset of the fleet will go down in this case (unless you have the League as an ally then, they will help to replenish the losses)

-Sentry's team is to go into the Citadel first to cause a diversion for the main attack force. In this mission Garrus must be squad member for his knowledge of the Citadel layout, and EDI as well because she needs to hack into the Citadel defense system.

-Past the docks Sentry has to fight his way into C-SEC to get to the defense system. Sentry and Garrus need to protect EDI as she hacks C-SEC and effectively shuts down most of Citadel automated efense systems, and communications. This part also involves a boss fight with Chief Bailey.

-When that is done, Sentry is about to head to the Councilors chambers, but is stopped by Thane an assassin sent to kill Sentry. EDI will be able to make the connection between Thane and the Drell from Kai Leng's loyalty mission, If Sentry did Kai Leng's loyalty mission and spared Thane's son then Thane can be talked into leaving. Anything else ends in a fight. If Sentry ends up fighting Thane, Thane will be forced to flee when the battle concludes and join Shepard for the final battle.

-If Udina is alive Sentry can save him, but if Sentry didn't do the Udina mission then Udina was discovered and killed during the Citadel invasion. Garrus kills the rest of the Councilors when one tries to pull a pistol on him, Udina via emergency exit escapes to a shuttle soon after. If Anderson is the human Councilor he is found by Sentry next to the already dead Council, it seems that Anderson tried to obtain more power for the GHA, by killing the Council during the chaos. In this option Sentry kills Anderson and use the evidence of Anderson's guilt captured by EDI to cause more inner chaos for the Council. Saving Udina/exposing Anderson is worth the same resources.

-Shepard arrives when Sentry is done with the Council. She is surprised to see Garrus working with Sentry and offers him a place on her crew. Garrus refuses her offer and the two squads face off in the citadel. The fight ends with Garrus shooting at the ceiling to collapse the entire Council Chambers, as he says to Shepard, "There is no Shepard without Vakarian"

-When Sentry gets out of the Council chambers he receives an incoming message from Saren that both the Prothean device and the Citadel are giving off strange readings. Saren recalls all of the fleet from the Citadel, as well as Sentry.

-Sentry watches as the Citadel vanishes from its normal space to an unknown area. Having failed to capture the Citadel and destroy the Prothean device Sentry must retreat back.

** Only 4-5 chapters left. I hope I didn't sideline Shepard and her crew to much, but I wanted to limit her fights with Sentry so that Sentry fought Shepard on every single priority world, and it just ended in a stalemate or defeat for Shepard. It would make Shepard less intimidating. Also hope the choices from the previous games were not that confusing. Up next Thessia and Saren missions, I'm thinking Leviathans and something else. And for Thessia things can end just as badly as Rannoch, but more player choice will be involved.**

**-Side Note-thanks to Whumbly for giving me the idea for Garrus's phrase to Shepard at the end**

**-Side Note- Somone asked about Loyalty missions. Balak's loyalty mission will make the Batarians a stronger war asset much like Okeer's loyalty will make the Krogans stronger, and Miranda/Jacob/Kai Leng make Cerberus stronger. Like Mass Effect there is an equivalent to the Citadel missions where Sentry finds things on planets that are useful to the war effort. I will go over the war assets when the ending missions come.**


	34. Chapter 34

Don't own Mass Effect

**Thessia**

**-**The revolution can't lose momentum; there is one more council race that needs to be taken care of, the Asari

-The Asari Empire has been seen as a lost cause for the Citadel, and was given the least amount of aid by the Citadel. What remains of the Asari fleet that isn't trying desperately to keep order in Asari space is being orderd to come defend Thessia and the old guard of the Asari government. If Thessia should fall, there is a high possibility that the Asari Empire will descend into chaos.

-Prior to this mission Sentry enters a hologram argument between the Illusive man and Saren. Saren thinks that the Asari Empire can be saved from collapse, while the Illusive believes that the Empire should be allowed to fall because the pro-revolution Asari are not a strong enough force. However it will be Sentry who will be actually participating in the invasion so it he will be the one to make any final decisions.

-The battle for Thessia starts with a stalemate in the skies above Thessia, as Sentry makes his way to the ground.

-The main objective of the invasion is to take out the old Asari leadership, and possibly install a new government for the Asari. But when Sentry lands on Thessia he finds that things have already started to deteriorate. Chaos has envopled the streets and cities, the fighting made even more brutal with an all biotic population. The heads of Asari government are holding themselves up in the temple of the Goddess Athame.

-There are three main factions that are fighting each other on Thessia, the loyalists of the Asari Empire/anti-secession, the anti-government rebels that are pro secessionist/only want the end of the empire, and the pro revolution Asari who want to end the Empire and create a new government that is based on the principles of the revolution/anti-secession.

-Sentry is first directed to help the pro-revolution rebels fight off the loyalists and anti-government rebels in the city. During the fight the pro-revolution Asari are seen to be heavily outnumbered by Loyalists and anti-government rebels, and fairing badly until Sentry arrives. When that is done Sentry regroups, and if Morinth is alive she will be found with the pro-revolution Asari. Sentry goes back to the Harbinger to head to the assault on the temple

- While Sentry is preparing for the offensive, he gets a secret transmission from the Asari Empire/Samara (if apart of squad in Reverse Effect 2). He finds that the Empire is willing to work with revolution. The Asari Empire points out that the out of the three factions only they have a working fleet, and real army to donate to the revolutionary cause. All they want in return is that the other rebel forces be eliminated.

Thessia endings

Sentry decides to assist the Empire, in the final fight at the temple Sentry turns against the pro revolution rebels. Even if he tries to get them to stand down they continue to fight. Sentry is forced to put an end to the pro-revolution Asari, Sentry must also face off Morinth if she is still alive. In this ending the Asari Empire does not gain a complete victory over the rebels but is now the most powerful of all three factions. The Empire gives the most war assets out of all three. If Sentry choose to keep Samara this will include all of the Justicars in addition to the Empire's army. But, if Sentry was pro-secession in Reverse Effect 2 then the war assets will be lowered. Their will be a group of Imperial Asari who choose to join the Citadel instead.

Sentry still helps the pro revolution Asari take out the Temple and the old Asari government is cut off at the head with little chance at ever returning. The pro-revolution Asari are able for the most part to hold of the anti-government faction on their own. However the pro-revolution Asari have little to give to the revolution when it comes to aid. They give the revolution a significantly lower war asset than the Empire ending. Not choosing secession, having Morinth alive, and having Benezia alive will boost the war asset though to almost the amount of the Empire ending. If Samara is alive she can be convinced to join Sentry if he has high Paragon/Renegade points, but she will not bring the rest of the Justicars with her. The Asari Imperial fleet knowing they've lost Thessia and most key heads of government leave to join the Citadel

Sentry can choose the Illusive man's option of allowing the Asari government self-destruct. In this version of the ending Sentry leaves the battle to allow for the loyalists to fight the pro-revolution rebels and anti-government rebels. Without outside assistance the Asari Empire quells the pro-revolution rebels at the temple. The real winners in this scenario are the anti-government rebels who overrun the loyalists after the battle. At that moment the Asari Empire ceases to exist, it devolves into many non-unified nations. The Asari Fleets turn against each other without anymore authority. A small Asari Empire remnant will join the Citadel army in hopes to reclaim this territory, but if secession was chosen in Reverse Effect 2 then after Thessia the Imperial remnant will go into exile from former Asari Empire space and not join the Citadel. Samara/Morinth will perish in the temple battle. This ending gives no war assets, but can potentially eliminate the Asari from being dealt with in the final battle.

**Saren Missions**

**Origins- **A strange anomaly in Sovereign's computers is troubling Saren. When this anomaly is studied by the Geth it points to the seemingly uncharted planet of Despoina. Sentry investigates the planet to find it has a GHA outpost located there. At first glance Sentry can see that the inhabitants of the outpost are studying the remains of a Sentinel. Sentry goes in closer but is spotted by the GHA. In Sentry's fight with the GHA he sees that the GHA soldiers and scientists are in ragged clothing. Further exploration into the outpost reveals that communication with the outside galaxy was cut off weeks ago. Looking around Sentry notices from the video logs that the Sentinel did not cause whatever was affecting the base but rather something deep beneath the ocean. Sentry makes the decision to travel by himself in the only remaining mech suit to find out just what. Upon getting to the bottom he finds the Leviathans. The Leviathans realize that Sentry was touched by a Sentinel artifact and converse with him. The Leviathans created the Sentinels because in their time never ending wars and oppression between races dominated the galaxy, the Sentinels are programmed to insure something like that would never happen again. The Leviathans mention that they are the most advanced life in the galaxy and now only like to observe the galaxy they came from. They respect Sentry for what he is doing, but also tell him that the Sentinels are coming to pass judgment soon. With that Sentry is teleported back to the outpost unharmed. He relays what happened to Saren who in turn bumps up the war effort to win his war before the Sentinels arrive.

**Resurrection-** Sentry returns to the planet where his journey first started to take out a GHA science base that is looking into Prothean technology. The mission begins as a simple liberation movement with revolution and Cerberus allies on the colony outskirts. It is when Sentry gets closer he finds that the stakes are much higher. The GHA base has found dozens of Protheans cryogenically frozen below Eden Prime. Sentry fights his way into the base, but in fear the scientists release the Protheans from stasis. The Potheans and their leader Javik kill the GHA personal immediately commenting on the weakness of the soldiers in this cycle. The Protheans want to go to the Crucible to insure its activation, but will not say what it does. Sentry must fight off the Protheans with the help of the Eden Prime rebels and his squad. The final boss fight between Javik and Sentry concludes with Javik's death, commenting that as long as the crucible is still operational the Protheans will never die.

**Now entering the home stretch three more chapters to go (I'm combining some stuff)! This is the point of no return for Sentry all choices from the next mission on are final as Reverse Effect comes to its climactic close. And I have to make the giant list of game choices that determine the endings Sentry gets! And also save/kill Kasumi will finally come into play next chapter for those of you waiting.**

**Side Note- Originally Eden Prime was going to be like Rannoch where Sentry's previous decisions determined the end, but I wanted to give more player choice so I made Sentry's choices affect the intensity of the three endings but not determine them.**


	35. Chapter 35

Don't Own Mass Effect

**Horizon/Illusive man/Saren**

**-**One way or another Thessia has fallen leaving all the Council races decimated/ in disorder save for the GHA and League. Intel from shadow broker agents has shown that the Citadel is regrouping all of its remaining resources at Earth, the only capitol world not under attack. At Earth the Citadel races are preparing to activate the Prothean device in a last ditch plan to save themselves. The revolutionary fleet needs to launch a final battle to capture Earth before the Prothean device is turned on.

-Sentry is contacted by Miranda to come to Horizon for an unknown reason that is very important for the final battle. Sentry brings the Harbinger to a place on Horizon called Sanctuary that resembles any normal GHA mining community. Prior to this mission if you saved a certain thief earlier, then Sentry gets an extranet email of a map of Sanctuary making capturing the base a lot easier.

-But, there is something eerie about the place. Large transport ships are making dock around the planet and the towns are devoid of people. Sentry heads to Miranda's meeting point to learn more about the situation.

-Walking through a ghost town Sentry finally finds Miranda, who explains what she discovered on Horizon. Miranda has been noticing something extremely odd on Horizon. Horizon is the planet where most of the augmented soldiers are being shipped from, but that is not what peaked her interest. What was strange was that Horizon is also being advertised as a refuge planet for Citadel Council members displaced by the war. Horizon specializes in taking in the poor and homeless for free who otherwise would not be able to pay for a ticket off their home planet. Horizon should be full of people.

-When Sentry asks why there are no people here, Miranda reveals the horrifying truth. The bulk of the augmented soldiers Sentry has been fighting this entire time weren't volunteers for the Citadel army; they were actually the forcefully augmented refuges from Horizon.

-Miranda and Sentry go the Sanctuary to end what the Citadel has been doing, and also take out one of their biggest resources in the war.

-Fighting through Sanctuary Sentry frees the captive refugees from their cells and also has chance to look at the augmenting process first hand. Here Sentry can find via video logs that Shepard had her squad take the augments after the Citadel mission, some against their will.

-Sentry fights his way to center of Sanctuary, where the control room is located. At the control room, Miranda points out that all of the augmented soldiers have control chips in their brains to make them obey the Citadel.

Horizon endings

From the control room Sentry can for better or worse turn off the control chips of all the augmented soldiers. Upon realizing what they have become most of the augmented soldiers begin to commit suicide. Those who don't receive help from scientists with the revolution to try to remove their augments, but complete removal seems like it will take a long time.

Sentry reasons that the augmented soldiers are already dead inside, and can't be saved. He decides to change the friend/foe system in the control room so the augmented soldiers see the revolution members as friends and the Citadel as foes. If Miranda is not loyal she will make an attempt to kill Sentry for this and needs to be killed by Sentry.

**The Illusive Man/Saren **

-After Horizon the Reverse Effect 3 enters a mission lock where the end game begins. The first part of this end game is a meeting between the Illusive Man and Saren the biggest revolutionary leaders on Sovereign. In this meeting all of Sentry's living crew from all the previous games is present.

-The Illusive man and Saren are getting extremely volatile in their argument. Both have a different vision for a post-revolution galaxy. The Illusive man accuses Saren of being unrealistic in his goal of uniting all species as one whole entity, while the Saren thinks that the Illusive man's belief of allowing each race to be independent of each other would only create more problems in the future.

-Then both Saren's men and the Illusive man's guards draw weapons and ask for Sentry's assistance.

Conflict resolutions

Sentry sides with Saren and is unable to talk the Illusive man down. Sentry has to fight the Illusive man and his guards (also any not loyal living Cerberus members of his squad). Sentry ends up killing the Illusive man. Any living Loyal Cerberus squad mate will result in Cerberus staying with the revolution. If there are none then most of Cerberus leaves.

Sentry sides with the Illusive man and is unable to talk Saren down. Sentry has to fight Saren, his loyal revolution soldiers and Legion. Sentry is forced to kill them both. The Rannoch mission determines how much Geth will leave the revolution. Saren's death is then blamed on his injuries.

If Sentry has all of his crew alive and loyal, and did all of the Illusive man missions in Reverse Effect 2 and 3, and did all of the Saren missions Sentry gains a third option. Sentry can talk both the Illusive man and Saren down by telling them that right know they need to work together for a better future and not worry about politics just yet. All of Sentry's crew will back him up, and with everything Sentry has done for the Illusive man and Saren they decide to back down.

**Two more chapters! Is there anything that absolutely needs to happen in the final battle of Reverse Effect?**


	36. Chapter 36

Don't Own Mass Effect

**Palven/Battle for Earth**

**-**Sentry has resolved the Saren, and Illusive man argument, the last stop Sentry needs to make is Palven to confront the League, about the final battle for Earth.

-A League that is already an ally with the revolution will show signs of wanting to heavily enforce their ideals of equality on the rest of the galaxy. If Sentry is a radical for Saren's idea of a united galaxy he gives a rousing speech to the League officials that will boost the League war asset rating. If Sentry tells the League that he is not interested in building the galaxy on League beliefs the League war asset drops.

-A League that is not an ally with the revolution has a different stance on the issue. Many League citizens have viewed the exploits of Sentry, and want in on the revolution. Because the League is heavily democratized the League leaders have no choice but to give help to the revolution. While this League was unable to help Sentry throughout the revolution, they will give the same amount of war assets for Sentry no matter what he believes in. (This will still not equal to a pro League already ally war asset rating)

-Sentry then gets to have some special time with his love interest on the ride to Earth.

-In the final battle for Earth all of Sentry's war assets come together to give on final push to destroy the Citadel fleet that is stationed at Earth. By this time in the war all remaining Citadel fleets from the Salarians, Quarians, Humans, and Asari are regrouping at Earth and have the Prothean device and the Citadel in orbit. Shepard is also at stationed at Earth protecting the Prothean device.

-The Prothean device now identified as the Crucible seems to have attached itself to the Citadel. The Citadel itself is locked down, and being closely guarded by the entire fleet. The only way in and out of the Citadel is a Prothean conduit that was built from the Mars archives that links the two together, that conduit is located in London.

-The battle begins with a massive fleet battle between the Citadel Council and the Revolutionary army. Saren/The Illusive Man will give Sentry his final goodbye before he goes off as Sovereign punches a hole in the Citadel fleet line allowing for the Harbinger and some transport ships to pass through.

-Many of the incoming ships don't make it to the surface and on top of that the air defense turrets force the Harbinger to land on the outskirts of London. (On Earth Sentry gets access to his entire living crew from the past three Reverse Effect's excluding Saren to choose from).

-The first thing Sentry needs to do is to go around London to unite the scattered Revolutionary army on Earth. Each time Sentry meets up with a squad of soldiers they in turn give Sentry more protection in London like snipers, rocket launchers, and machine gunners.

-Finally Sentry and all of his squad move in to go to the conduit, but are met with the Normandy and GHA soldiers, Sentry must inch his way across waves of GHA soldiers to get to the conduit. The Normandy's ferocious attacks prompt EDI to assume control of the Harbinger to dogfight Joker. In the end the Harbinger is nearly destroyed by the Normandy's more advanced weapons so EDI sacrifices herself by ramming the Harbinger into Normandy.

-Without air support the GHA soldiers can't hold back Sentry and his crew from going into the conduit. Yet, Sentry does not go alone into the conduit, the rest of his living crew who got out of the Harbinger before it exploded join him.

-When Sentry and his crew are transported to the Crucible they are confronted by Shepard for one final time. Shepard explains that the Crucible is a device that will spread Prothean augments (and indoctrination) to the entire known galaxy, if this happens then Sentry knows that the Sentinels will be forced to eliminate all of the Council races. Sentry can try to reason with Shepard but now she has visibly taken many Prothean augments, and she is accompanied by Tali, Liar, and Citadel SPECTERS all with similar augments. (Javik, Jack, and Thane depending on Sentry's actions may be there to)

-In this final fight between Shepard and Sentry, Sentry doesn't have just two crewmembers with him, he has all of them fighting alongside him. The fight is difficult, but Shepard's allies fall one by one leaving Shepard alone.

-Shepard then uses her augments to let out a biotic blast that incapacitates Sentry's crew leading to one on one last fight between the two to decide the future of the galaxy.

**So sad to see this fic winding down, up next the end! I'm going to be making the list of choices like the Thorian choice, spare/kill original council, Wreave/Wrex, war assets and then attach that to which ending it corresponds to. The way it looks to me now there will be a lot of endings.**


	37. Chapter 37

Don't Own Mass Effect

**Reverse Effect Endings**

**1. Worst Ending –little to none Loyalty missions done, no Aria side missions, no Illusive man side missions (Reverse Effect 2), no Illusive man missions done (Reverse Effect 3), No Saren missions done, got the lowest war asset ratings on Thessia and Rannoch endings, and did poorly with war assets in general.**

In Sentry's fight against Shepard, Shepard gains the upper hand. She kills Sentry, and then finishes off his crew. Outside the Revolutionary fleet is losing with Sentry's low war asset rating, even Sovereign's advanced technology can't save the battle. With no one left to stop her Shepard finds that the Crucible is ready and activates it. Across known space the Prothean indoctrination and augments are given to every sentient being. But Shepard's victory is short lived; the Sentinels arrive moments after the Crucible turns on. They try to bring order to the situation but are fired upon by everyone. The Sentinels know that the Council races are now beyond saving, so they move forward with the only possible action by cleansing all Council life from the galaxy. The Citadel tries in vain to repel the Sentinel attack but are no match. Shepard at last realizing that she has doomed this cycle can only watch as the Sentinels advance to the Crucible to destroy it.

**2. Second Worst Ending- Same as above but Sentry got a slightly better war asset rating, and did more of his loyalty missions.**

In Sentry's fight against Shepard he wins. Sentry's victory however is bittersweet. Outside the Revolutionary fleet is losing to the Citadel. Sentry has enough time to destroy the Crucible controls to insure it can't be fired though. Sentry then, with his remaining crew makes a last stand against waves of Citadel reinforcements. After Sentry's death the Sentinels appear at the battle of Earth, they see that the Revolutionary Fleet has been decimated leaving no one to stop the Citadel. The Sentinels judge that because the Citadel will negatively influence the greater universe the Council races should be "devolved". Humans, Quarians, Salarians, etc are all struck with genophages. As the populations shrink the Sentinels put the races back on their home worlds, and remove their technology putting all races at hunter gatherer status (the Geth are kept at close watch by the Sentinels). Over the thousands of years the past becomes myth, and is mostly forgotten. The final scene closes as a future spacefaring human archeologist contemplates how it is odd that every culture of every race have figures known as the Sentry and the Shepard in their mythologies/religion.

**3. Perfect Galaxy United Ending- Thorian spreads spores, Convinced Rachni to stay, Fifth fleet destroyed, original Council spared, Udina survives, Asari secessionists quelled, Leaugue ally at end of Reverse Effect 2, Nyreen leader of Omega, Batarians get help defeating the GHA, Wrex leader of Krogan, Asari rebels pro revolution win, Sentry must complete Reverse Effect 3 Saren missions/sided with him at the end, and have a high war asset rating.**

Shepard is defeated by Sentry, as his crew regains consciousness they see that outside the Crucible that the fighting is at a ceasefire. Sentry gets a transmission from Saren that without the Crucible and the inevitable defeat of Citadel fleet by the superior Revolutionaries Hackett has surrendered the Earth. Around the galaxy the remnants of the Citadel get ousted from power on their planets, within a few years the Citadel Council is history. From the ashes of the Citadel comes a new government that includes all races as equals and holds freedoms and Liberty at the highest regard. Old national lines blur, the concepts of governments for each race fades away. In the coming decades the Sentinels come to congratulate the old Council races on their change, in return the Sentinels open up more relays that link the new government with the rest of the greater galaxy. In the future Sentry is shown either in retirement with his friends or if he has a love interest with grandchildren.

**4. Perfect Galaxy Separated Ending-No Thorian spores, Rachni allowed to leave, Destiny Ascension destroyed, original Council killed, Udina killed, Asari secession allowed, League not ally at end of Reverse Effect 2, Aria leader of Omega, Wreave leader of Krogan, Batarains attack GHA by themselves, Asari anti-government rebels win, Sentry must complete Reverse Effect 3 with all of the Illusive man missions done/sided with him at the end of Reverse Effect 3, and have high war asset rating.**

Shepard is defeated by Sentry, as his crew regains consciousness they see that outside the Crucible that the fighting is at a ceasefire. Sentry gets a transmission from the Illusive man that without the Crucible and the inevitable defeat of Citadel fleet by the superior Revolutionaries Hackett has surrendered the Earth. With the Illusive man as the new leader of the revolution he announces that there will be no new Citadel Council, all races will decide for themselves what they want to do now. Across every world the old Citadel Council remnants peacefully give up. Galactic unity gives way to an era of species individualism, where each race gets the freedom to do as they want as long as they don't interfere with others. At first many believe wars would break out from this wave of individualism, but the actions of Sentry have made people look to more peaceful solutions when conflicts arise. In the coming decades the Sentinels come to congratulate the old Council races on their change, in return the Sentinels open up more relays that link the new government with the rest of the greater galaxy. In the future Sentry is shown either in retirement with his friends or if he has a love interest with grandchildren.

** -Endings 5 and 6 are the not perfect version endings for 4 and 5. In these endings Sentry did not get all of the check offs for a perfect ending but did lean towards either Galaxy unified/Galaxy Separated ending.**

In the non-perfect endings everything is the same except for that the battle of Earth continues for days because Hackett refuses surrender. The Citadel remnants still plague the galaxy for years. Saren/ the Illusive man get mixed to positive results when implementing their version of a post revolution galaxy. When the Sentinels arrive in the coming decades they decide to wait for a while before opening up the more relays.

**7. Sentry was able to get the Illusive man and Saren argument to end peacefully choice in Reverse Effect 3 and chose it. Sentry also made varied choices throughout all of Reverse Effect and had a high war asset rating. (Getting the Illusive man/Saren argument to end peacefully, but making mainly Galaxy united/Galaxy separate choices will result in a 5 or 6 ending).**

In the final ending choice a whole new Citadel Council is created but with aspects of both the Illusive man's and Saren's beliefs incorporated**. **The new Council works better than the old, and all races decide to join. Basically Sentry created the Mass Effect galaxy, like the perfect endings the Sentinels open up more relay's so that the Council can join the greater galactic community. Before the final image of a retired Sentry with family the game shows Sentry, the Illusive man, and Saren all together for an anniversary of the Revolutionary victory on Earth.

**Reverse Effect is finished! It was a long road for my first ever story, and I'm really happy I got to end it well. Probably going to be doing some more Mass Effect after this, but I think that for me the Reverse Effect universe is done.**

**As I've said before this universe is open to anyone who wants to create their own Sentry or use the story outline I made, just write down somewhere I wrote the original story. **


End file.
